It's all started with baby-sitting
by killuanatsume
Summary: "Before the teleportation heist yesterday, I would never have thought that I would be in this situation. But here I am babysitting Conan!" Kuroba Kaito thought as she looked at Conan with a Kid smile on her face. Will their relationship as rivals change? What will be Conan and Kaito reactions when they realize what each other secret identity are? FemKaito. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

It's all started with baby-sitting

I own nothing

Summary (Kaito prov)

The weekend after the teleportation heist, Ran and Kogoro are going to a restaurant where kids are not allowed. They find, at least, a baby-sitter for Conan. However, she is not your usual seventeen (almost eighteen) girl and Conan realizes that soon enough. Shinichi have finally found a teenager, other than Hattori, that doesn't treat him like a little child and respect him. But there is something weird: Why does she remind him so much of someone else? Where did he see her smile before? When he finally find out, it's nothing like he expected.

As for me, having to live a secret identity (who is a boy by the way) like Kaitou Kid when you are a seventeen year old girl is difficult. But when you have to take care of your rival… How am I supposed to keep my identity secret while babysitting Edogawa Conan, I have no idea. But, who know? It could be the beginning of a friendship that will help us achieve our goal!

Review please.


	2. What I get a baby-sitter you must be

Hi! Thanks for your reviews it was very appreciated. Before I start this I have to tell you that when the characters talk in English it will be like **this** and thought will be like _this_. I hope you will like this chapter so there it is.

What I get a baby-sitter you must be kidding!

* * *

Conan pov

It was the day after Kid heist. So it was Saturday, and for once it was a day of break at Teitan elementary school. So I was at Mori detective agency with Ran, who also happened to have a school break today. So, of course, I was happy until…

"Tonight, we will go to the Sakura restaurant" said Kogoro, "I have made that reservation one week ago. It will be a wonderful night! Did you ask your friend Aoko about that kid?"

"_What are they talking about? Who the hell is Aoko?" _I thought.

" Heu excuse me," I said "but who is Aoko?"

"Ah! She is Nakamori-keibu's daughter, and a friend of mine." Said Ran before continuing. " You must remember her. She must be the only anti Kaitou Kid."

Of course I remembered her. She must be the only girl who hates Kid. However, she still comes to all his heists. But that didn't explain how Ran was friend with her.

"To your question dad, the answer is yes." Ran said. "She will ask her friend, today, about Conan-kun. I'm sure she will accept babysitting him."

"_What I get a baby-sitter you must be kidding!" _I thought annoyed. "_I am a detective and a teenager even if I am in Conan body I don't need a baby-sitter. It must be a dream! I will wake up and find out it's a dream."_

I was not very happy, at that moment, in fact, I was angry. A baby-sitter! They wanted me to have a baby-sitter.

"_First, Kid that escaped, while being under my watch, and now that!" _I thought. "_Oh and about Kid: the next time, I see this thief, I will catch him! Seriously, I wonder what he does, during the day." _

"Is that really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes!" Ran and Kogoro said, at the same time.

"_Of course." _I thought with a sigh. "_This is just my luck!"_

"What is this girl name?" I asked while looking at Ran.

"Her name is Kuroba Kaito" Ran answered.

* * *

At the same time at Ekoda (?) high school Kaito pov

I was looking at the window, thinking about my last heist, while playing with my long dark-brown hair.

"_That's it girl!"_ I thought with a smile._ "You really did it, this time! You escaped with Jii-Chan, on your hang-glider, right under Tantei-kun nose! The look on Conan's face was priceless! He must have been angry! I should watch my back, next time I see him!" _

I was laughing to myself until Aoko slap her hands on my desk.

"Hey Bakaito," She said with a frown, "what are you thinking?!"

"Ahoko!" I exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

I was trying hard to keep my poker face. Seriously, sometimes, I was wondering if this girl really considered me as her friend.

"Oh poor girl," she said with a smirk on her face, "you really should stop thinking about that stupid Kaitou Kid guy and listen to me".

"_Yeah!" _I thought with a raised eyebrow, _"I will stop to think about that not stupid Kaitou Kid guy, who is in fact a girl, which is me, by the way, and listen to you!" _

I wondered what would have been her reaction, if I said that. However, I cared too much about her friendship, and I couldn't take the risk for that organisation to lean so I kept my mouth shut.

"What do you want to say Aoko?" I asked with an annoying voice

"Well," she said," I promised my friend Ran, that I would ask you to babysit Conan-kun, after the school, and that you would say yes."

"_I must have heard wrong! She didn't really say that!"_ I thought with wide eyes.

"Can you say it again?" I said. "I must have heard wrong because I was sure you said I would have to babysit Conan."

"This is what I said, you hear it right." Aoko said

"_What? I get to babysit tantei-kun? You must be kidding!" _I thought my poker-face on, inside I was panicking._ "I saw him yesterday! This is enough for me. A day alone with him will be enough for him to discover my secret!"_

I was not really happy, about the situation. However, it was about to get worst. Who do you think was behind me? You got it right: Hakuba Saguru.

"So Kuroba-san, did I heard that right?" That arrogant moron said. "You get to babysit Edogawa Conan? It will be difficult for you because, after all you are Kid."

I knew he was right. However, that obsession with me was really getting on my nerves.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT KID." I knew I was screaming, but I could not take it anymore.

"_Seriously, what is wrong with him?" _I thought angrily, curious, and a bit worry for him, at the same time._ "Hakuba, do you secretly want to be my friend, or are you in love with me? Cause it look like it! Stop thinking about Kid, all the time! It's not good for your_ _sanity."_

"You don't need to scream." Hakuba said surprised, "I was just stating a fact."

"**How could I be Kid?!"** I know I was talking in English but I just wanted him to understand. "**I'm a girl, Kid is a guy"**

"**You are a master of disguise**." Hakuba said. ** "You could have found a way!" **

Okay I have to admit I really appreciated the think he just said about me but I would never say it aloud.

"**I'm not Kid! AND EVEN IF I WAS I WOULD NEVER TELL YOU!"** I said with exasperation. "**Stop your stupid obsession about me."**

"**I'm not obsessed!"** He said with indignation in his voice

"**Yes you are! You are always saying "You are Kid!" or "Why do you steal?**" I said before continuing in Japanese "Do you have any other things to say to me that are not about Kid? I don't want to hear about it from you anymore!"

He stopped speaking.

"So Kaito," said Aoko," do you accept or what?"

"Yes," I said with a sigh. "I accept."

"Thank you!" She said. "I'm calling Ran!"

* * *

Back with Conan p.o.v

Dring dring…

"Ran-neechan!" I said. "The phone."

"Well take it," said Ran, "I can't."

"Hello?" I asked with my child voice.

"Is it Conan-Kun?" Said someone I didn't recognize.

"Yes. It's me." I said. "Who are you?"

"It's Aoko." Aoko said. "I just wanted to tell Ran, that Kaito accepted. She will come to babysit you! I'm sure you two will become great friends!

"I'm sure too." I said. "I can't wait to see her!"

"_Yeah right!" _I thought sarcastically._ "How could I be friends with a girl who will treat me like a little kid? And seriously, what kind of name is Kaito? It's almost like Kaitou! Is she a fan of Kid or something?"_

If I had known, at that time, I wonder if our relationship would have been different. But, with all honesty, I don't regret any minutes of it.

* * *

There! Another chapter is done. I hope you liked it as much as me. I hope there isn't too many mistakes I speak French so my English might be a little bit weird. So reviews please.


	3. Conan and Kaito first meeting

Hi, this is me again. Sorry for the waiting, I had a lot of work to do. Thanks again for the reviews. This time, when the characters will talk in English it will be like **this **and their thoughts will be like _this_.

Oh and, as a part of the chapter, I decided to make a description of Kaito because, as a girl, the character is a bit different then in the original story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters from Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are owned by Gosho Aoyama. The only thing that is mine is this fanfiction.

Here I go

* * *

Conan and Kaito "first" meeting or the unusual baby-sitter

Kaito p.o.v

It was four and a half o-clock, in the after-noon. The classes have been over since three o-clock. I just had the time to change my clothes and put some other clothes in a bag before taking the train from Ekoda to Beika.

Who am I? I thought I had presented myself! I'm Kuroba Kaito, a seventeen (almost eighteen) year old girl. I am the prankster of Ekoka high and, probably, the most intelligent student in my school. The people around me say I am beautiful. I have long messy dark-brown hair that go to my waist. I wear them in a ponytail or louse. I have sapphire indigo eyes and pale skin. I'm tom-boyish but I still like wearing skirts or dresses, unless they are brown or some kind of pink. My favourite colors are white and blue.

I am, loyal, friendly, honest (most of the time), determinate, selfless, patient generous and kind. However, I am stubborn, prideful, I like being famous, I have a big ego (I admit it) and I'm sometimes as cold as ice. I love doing magic tricks and disguise myself into everyone. The sports I like and that I'm good at are: skiing, fencing, flying with my hang-glider, karate, ice-skating, soccer, tennis, I like swimming (in a pool not in the ocean), reading Arsène Lupin, singing, dancing and my heists.

I would like being able to show more of my feeling, talk to someone about my alter-ego, being friend with Tantei-kun outside the heists and being able to talk and having a friendly relationship with Hakuba (I admit it). I mean it's impossible to talk with him and our relationship…I don't need to say it.

I hate seeing someone getting hurt, fish (I have itchyophobia), the fact that I almost never sleep at night (What? Even If I like being Kid sometimes it's difficult), Snake and the rest the organisation, the fact that I can't find this stupid jewel, having a difficulty in showing what I really feel, trusting people and Tantei-kun soccer balls (those things hurt).

Oh and about Tantei-kun, I was beginning to seriously freak-out. I had no idea how this meeting would go. Also, I had a problem: I completely forgot the address!

"_You are a total idiot!" _I thought to myself. "_You can escape from Nakamori-keibu and the rest of Kid's police task force, Hakuba and Tantei-kun but you can't remember a simple address! You are not supposed to be in this kind of situation! Well I hope I still have the phone number!"_

Conan p.o.v

"_Seriously, what is this girl doing?"_ I thought. "_A babysitter is not supposed to take that long. Did something happen?!"_

I was beginning to wonder if something was wrong, when I heard the phone.

"Hello," I said," who is it?"

"Oh hi," said a really relived girl, "are you Conan-kun?"

"_I ask her who she is_," I thought, "_and she said she wants to know my name?_"

"Yes," I said, "it's me but I still don't know your name."

"This is Kaito," she said, "Kuroba Kaito, your babysitter for the night."

"_Why do I have the felling she is laughing to herself?" _I thought with a frown.

"Ah Kaito-neechan," I said." Where are you right now?"

"This is the reason why I am calling," Kuroba said, "I don't remember the address."

"_You must be kidding? Seriously, what's wrong with this girl?! I will probably get an incompetent babysitter! " _I thought while shaking my head in exasperation.

"Tell me where you are now," I said, "so I can tell you where to go."

"I'm at Café Poirot." Kuroba said.

"_Well she's at the right place."_ I said.

_Kaito p.o.v_

I was happy that he could tell me. I didn't have a problem with his orientation skills.

"You are at the right place." He said." You just have to go to the third floor."

"Thank you," I said with a sincere voice," you really save me."

I hang up my cell.

_Okay_, I thought while I was reaching the third floor, _relax you did worst then that. Do you remember yesterday? You are Kaito, the prankster of Ekoda high and you are also Kaitou Kid: the white magician, Phantom thief 1412, keep your poker face on!_

I knocked at the door

"This is her Ran-neechan, said tantei-kun through the door," I'll open up."

_Okay there it is girl, _I thought, _no coming back. Prepare yourself nothing will be the same after that!_

Conan p.o.v

I reached the door and opened it, before my jaw open at the sight.

_It's her Kaito? _I thought with surprise. _She looks like a female version of my normal self!_

"Hi," she said while ruffling my hair, "you must be Conan-kun!"

"And you must be Kaito-neechan", I didn't hear Ran so I jump a little when I heard her," I love your eyes!"

She had beautiful eyes indeed. They were a mix between sapphire and indigo, at the moment, those eyes were full of kindness and secrets.

"_Secrets?" _I thought. _"What is she hiding?"_

I was looking at Kaito so intently that I didn't hear Kogoro coming, so when he hit me I could not dodge it.

"_Oi! Why did he hit me for? That hurt ahou!"_

"What was that for?" I said in my best childish voice. "It's hurt!"

"You were in my way," he said, "I had to make you move!"

"_I'm in your way?"_ I thought angrily. "_I'm in your way?! Without me solving your cases, and making it like you did it, you would be nothing Kogoro! Nothing at all!"_

"He is in your way"?! It was Kaito.

She was frightening! She had her hair covering her face and when her face was up it was emotionless. However, her eyes were darker.

"Mori-san," she said her voice as cold as ice, "don't you dare hurt him in front of me! I hate seeing someone get hurt! Also, as a detective, you are supposed to help people not hit them! So don't hit Conan-kun you hear me?!"

"_Wow,"_ I thought, "_she can be really scary! Better not make her angry!"_

"She's right dad," said Ran, "I told you many times to stop hitting Conan but you never listen! Oh I almost forgot. Do you have any allergies?"

"_I can't believe she almost forget that!" _I thought with exasperation.

"No I don't," she said with a soft grin," thank you for asking tough."

"Well," said Ran," I think it's time to go, dad."

"Wait," said Kaito as a yellow rose came from nowhere," I have something for you Ran."

"_She's a magician? _ I thought. _ "Of course she is. She is Kid biggest fan after all." _

"Wow thank you," said Ran happily", it's beautiful."

"It's for friendship," said Kaito with a soft smile," I prefer that to shaking hands."

"I would love to be you friend," said Ran with a happy smile," Aoko said many good things about you!"

"As lovely as it is," said Kororo, "we should be going Ran."

"Yes dad," said Ran," have fun Conan-Kun."

They went to the door and left.

"_Well now am alone with that girl." _I thought annoyed.

"Finally, she said with a relieved sigh," Kogoro was getting on my nerves."

I was about to answer when her cell rang.

No one p.o.v

"Moshi moshi," she said as she answered.

"Hi Kuroba" Said the one who called.

"Oh it's you." Kaito said.

"_She seems to be annoyed. I wonder who it is." _Conan thought.

"What do you want this time, Hakuba?" She said with sigh.

"_Hakuba? Hakuba Saguru? That detective who is completely obsessed with Kid? She knows him?" _Conan was surprised.

"Are you alone with Edogawa-Kun?" Hakuba said with a smug smile.

"Yes, I'm alone with him," she said with a frown, "so what?"

"_What are they talking about?" _Conan thought his eyes wide.

"Oh nothing," he said with an arrogant smile, "I just wanted to know if he figured that out.

"You wanted to know if he figured what out?" She said with a questioning voice.

"That you are Kaitou Kid of course." Hakuba said rolling his eyes.

"_He didn't just say that!" _Kaito thought. She was struggling hard to keep her poker face. _"I thought I had told him to stop!" _

"**What?**" She said becoming angry. "**You are up with this stupid theory again?! How many time do I have to tell you that I am not?!**"

She was talking in English without knowing that Conan could understand all the words she said.

"_Not what? What is Hakuba accusing her off?_"He was very curious and wanted to know what Hakuba was saying.

"**Why are you suddenly talking in English?**" Hakuba said in confusion before continuing with satisfaction in his voice. "**Whatever! I know I'm right! You are Kid and it's only a matter of time before Conan-kun, Nakamori-Keibu and Nakamori-San find out!**"

"**You are really getting on my nerves you know it?!**" She said angrily before continuing. "**No, don't talk, listen for once. You don't have any proof of what you say and even if you were right, which you aren't, I would not tell you! So stop!**"

This was totally unexpected. Conan wanted to know what was going on but he knew she would not tell him.

"**I will not stop!**" Hakuba said with a frown. "**Why would you not tell me?**"

"**Why would I not?!**" She said with a voice shaking with anger and something else. "**This is not your business you arrogant detective!**"

"**As a detective, solving a case is my business!**" Hakuba said getting angry too.

"**I am not one of your stupid cases Hakuba, I'm your classmate!**" Her bang was covering her eyes.

"**I don't care that you are my classmate!**" Hakuba said angrily. "**You are one of my cases until I find proof that you are Kid and why you steal!**"

"**Listen**", she said with exasperation, "**I'm not who you think I am. And you really have to stop being obsessing with it it's getting scary!**"

"I'm not obsessed," he said with indignation in his voice, "don't you dare saying that Kuroba!"

"I'll see you at school" she said with big smirk on her face "the conversation's over see you around!" She hung off her cell.

Conan p.o.v

"Well," I said with my usual voice (Not the childish voice that I used to talk to Ran, Kogoro and the others) the one I used with Haibara, Hattori, Kid, Hakase my parents and some other, "this is getting interesting. You seem to know Hakuba-san well. He is a classmate of you? He seems to be accusing you of something and being obsess with it? I'm very curious about it."

"_What did you say idiot" _I thought as put a hand to my mouth "_You are supposed to be a normal child. She is a baby-sitter not Haibara, Hattori, Hakase, my parents and certainly not Kid, I would know by now." _(NA: yeah right!)

"I knew it" She said with a big smile on her face.

"_Okay,"_ I thought with wide eyes. _"I was not expecting that."_

"What did you know Kuroba?" I asked curious.

"Don't call me that," she said with a frown" call me Kaito please or, If you don't want to, Kaito-san but not Kuroba.

"_That's weird,"_ I thought _"I was not expecting that."_

"Okay, what did you know Kaito?" I said with a smirk.

"That you were not a mere child," she said with a soft smile, "but a child prodigy."

"_Well you are wrong about the child part," _I thought with a smile _"but thank you about the prodigy part."_

"Oh really, I said "what make you say that?"

"You are very good at making deduction," Kaito said with a grin, "even if you pretend you are not. Also, you are the one Kid consider to be his greatest rival. You are the one who come the closest to catch him. You can't be a normal child!"

"_So I'm Kid greatest rival," _I thought smirking_" well, it's good to know!"_

"Oh by the way," she seemed curious, "what do you think about Kid?"

"_Of course she would ask," _I thought with a sigh _"I should have known." _

"Kaito this is complicated." I said sincerely" I like the fact that he has a «No one get hurt» policy, so I don't have worry about someone getting hurt at his heist. Also, I admit, his heists are relaxing for me it make me thing of others things then the murders I have been solving. However, I find his grin kind of insane. Also, I think he is arrogant and are only stealing because he likes to be under the spot light."

Thinking back I realise that I should have known who she was then by the slightly bit of hurt in her eyes.

No one p.o.v.

"_That's what Tantei-kun think?" _Kaito thought with surprise and a little bit hurt. _"That I am arrogant and that I'm only doing my heists because I like the spot light?" _

Sure she liked it but it was not only for that. She had to stop the syndicate and she would do this.

"_Also, what does he mean my grin is kind of insane?"_ She thought with curiosity.

"Anyway," said kaito with a grin" what is in the fridge that we can eat?"

_"Well,"_ Conan thought his eyes wide _"she changed the subject rapidly."_

"There is the food that Ran-neechan made this morning." He said with a smile.

"Okay, I can't wait." She said.

"Wait it is 19h00 o clock," Conan exclaimed "nothing stop us for eating now!"

"Okay great. I want to taste it I'm sure Ran is a good cook." She said with a grin.

With a smile Conan pull off the diner from the fridge before put it in the microwave.

"Great!" Conan exclaimed with a grin. "It is one of my favourite!"

"It's seems good! What is it?" Kaito asked.

"Listen Kaito," said Conan "ask after eating. Just enjoy it."

"_Seriously,"_ thought Conan while eating his pasta _"I like this girl but she asks too much questions."_

"_Before the teleportation heist of yesterday, I would never have thought that I would be in this situation. But here I am babysitting Conan!" _Kaito thought as she looked at Conan with a Kid smile on her face.

Conan p.o.v

"_Where did I see that grin before?"_ I thought with curiosity.

This was bothering me. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that I had seen that grin before. However, I couldn't remember where.

"So," said Kaito after we finished "what was it?"

"_She is joking right?" _I thought.

"This was pasta or rigatoni, if you prefer." I said.

"I know that," she said with a sigh "I want to know what was in it because I really liked it."

"Well Ran will be happy." I said before continuing "Those were rigatoni with cream, Romano, garlic and salmon."

"Did you say s-s-salmon?" Kaito said with a shaking voice.

"Yes." I said while raising an elbow.

The reaction was nothing I could have imagined. Kaito was shaking, her skin paler and she had a horrifying look on her face.

"_She is as white as Kid costume and that is saying something." _I thought before talking.

"What's wrong?" I was worried "You are as white as Kid costume Kaito."

"I am sorry," she said trying to calm up "I didn't mean to make you worry. It's just that I…don't like f-fish."

"_I see," _I thought "_so she have that kind of problem."_

"You don't like them or you are afraid of them?" I said with a raising elbow.

"Okay, Kaito said with a sigh "I will tell you, I have Ichthyophobia"

"See it wasn't so embarrassing you said it." I said with a smile.

"Thanks for not teasing me," she said, "a lot of people make fun of me after learning this."

"Well that proves that a lot of people are idiots." I said with a smirk.

"You are funny." She said before continuing like she had a sudden idea "I wanted to ask… would it bother you if I sing?"

"_I was not expecting that." _I thought with wide eyes.

"You can sing if you want." I said.

Kaito smiled at me before she started to sing in English.

**Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)**

**And you don't care what they say**

**See every time you turn around**

**They're screaming your name…**

**Now I've got a confession (ha,ha,ha,ha)**

**When I was young I wanted attention (ha ha ha ha)**

**And I promised myself that I'd do anything (ha,ha,ha,ha)**

**Anything at all for them to notice me (ha,ha,ha,ha)**

**But I ain't complaining **

**We all wanna be famous**

**So go ahead and say **

**What you wanna say**

**You don't know what it's like to be nameless**

**Want them to know what your name is**

**Cause see when, when I was younger, I would say**

**When I grow up, I wanna be famous**

**I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies**

**When I grow up, I wanna see the world**

**Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies**

**When I grow up, be on TV **

**People know me, be on magazines**

**When I grow up, fresh and clean**

**Number one boy when I step out on the scene**

**Be careful what you wish for**

**Cause you just might get it **

**You just might get it **

**You just might get it **

**Be careful what you wish for**

**Cause you just might get it**

**You just might get it **

**You just might get it (get it)**

**They used to tell me I was silly (la,la,la,la) **

**Until I popped up on the TV (la,la,la,la)**

**I always wanted to be a superstar (la,la,la,la)**

**Who knew singing songs would get me this far (la,la,la,la)**

**But I ain't complaining **

**We all wanna be famous **

**So go ahead and say **

**What you wanna say**

**You don't know what it's like to be nameless**

**Want them to know what your name is **

**Cause see, when I was younger I would say**

**When I grow up, I wanna be famous **

**I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies **

**When I grow up, I wanna see the world**

**Drives nice cars, I wanna have groupies**

**When I grow up, be on TV**

**People know me, be on magazines**

**When I grow up, fresh and clean**

**Number one boy when I step out on the scene**

**Be careful what you wish for **

**Cause you just might get it **

**You just might get it **

**You just might get it **

**Be careful what you wish for **

'**Cause you just might get it **

**You just might get it **

**You just might get it**

**I see them staring at me Oh, I'm a trendsetter **

**Yes, this is true, 'cause what I do **

**No one can do it better **

**You can talk about me**

'**Cause I'm a hot topic I see you watching me **

**Watching me And I know you want it**

"_Kaito is great!" _I thought amazed "_No, this is not true. She is more than great she is amazing!"_

I was completely speechless by Kaito song. She had the most wonderful voice I never heard. During the time she sang, her poker face had broken and I was able to see her emotions: happiness and confidence. She really loved that song and was showing it with her movements and the way she was singing.

"So," she said after the song was over "What did you thought of it?"

She was waiting for my answer with a hopeful look on her face.

"This was great!" I sincerely said, "You really are a good singer."

"Thank you." She said with a grin "I'm glad that you liked it."

"However," I said curiously" why did you chose that song?"

Her poker face was back on. Her emotions were unreadable and this was bothering me.

"_Dammit!"_ I thought _"What is wrong with my question? It's not like she have an alter-ego who is a superstar or something!"_

"One day, maybe," she said with a mysterious voice, while her bang was covering her eyes," I will tell you about it but not now."

"_Now I am curious," _I though with a smirk. "_I want to learn more about this girl. I will make sure that I see her again."_

I was determined to see her after this night. I would make sure it would happen.

Kaito p.o.v.

"_Why did you say that for idiot," _I thought panicking while trying to keep my poker face," _tantei-kun will be suspicious now. Or he will try to learn more about you. What will you do if he find out?"_

I couldn't believe how reckless I have been to tell him that. I was supposed to be intelligent but sometimes I was wondering if it was the truth.

"Anyway," I said hoping to change to subject "do you want to watch a movie?" I brought one."

He looked at me with uninterested look on his face.

"Okay." he said uninterested before continuing with a serious voice "But please not an animation. I have enough of them"

"_Tantei-kun,_ I thought with my special grin "_you're really one of a kind."_

"Don't worry Conan," I said with a smile before taking the movie out of my bag "I think this will interest you."

It was the movie «Sherlock Holmes: A game of shadows».

"Oh my god," Conan said excited "I wanted to see this movie so much! Thank you Kaito."

"_Well,_ I thought with a grin "_at least, you won't be thinking about what I said for a while with that."_

"I'm glad that you are happy." I said with a soft smile.

I was sincerely glad that he was happy. I really hoped we could see each other again after this night. Maybe, we could become friends. Also, but I wasn't so sure, maybe we could be friends during my times as Kid as well.

"_This would be great," _I thought with wonder, _"to have him as an ally and a friend during both the day and the night. However, don't put your hope to high. He will maybe be friend with Kaito but who would want to be friend with kid. I'll tell you, no one."_

"Are you okay," Conan said with sincerity in is voice, "you seem sad."

"It's nothing." I said with, I hoped, a reassuring smile.

Conan p.o.v

"_Do you think I'm an idiot?!" _I thought with a frown _"I know that you are not alright. So don't pretend it's nothing."_

"Seriously, what's wrong?" I said with questioning eyes.

She looked at me with surprise like if she didn't think I could figure this out.

"_Oh come on."_ I thought with a sigh. "_Do you consider me that much of an idiot? I'm a detective. Also, even if I don't look like it anymore, I'm Shinichi the detective of the east. I will figure everything out."_

"Well, she said "I was thinking that… You know what? Forget it. I rather not say it."

I know that I should have said something, like asking her to tell me. Maybe it would have made things easier for the both of us. Maybe we could have been friends sooner. And maybe all the things I had said to Kid the next time I saw him would not have happened as well.

However I said nothing and asked her to put the movie on. It was great and I really enjoyed it. After the movie was over, at ten o'clock, Kogoro and Ran came home.

"Hi Conan-kun," said Ran as she pulled me in a hug "we are back. I hope you had fun with Kaito."

"Yes," I said with a smile, "it was great."

"Well," said Kaito as she put her bag on "I better get going."

"We will see each other soon right?" I said with a child voice while hoping that we would indeed see each other soon.

"Don't worry," Kaito said to me before closing the door, "we will see each other soon."

Kaito p.o.v

After closing the door, a Kid smile appeared on my face.

"_You want to see me soon tantei-kun?" _I thought with an insane grin as I looked in by bag where my Kid costume was. "_Well we might see each other sooner than you think."_

What I didn't know was that my next meeting with him as Kid would be one of the most dramatic and yet one of the greatest I would have.

* * *

Well, another chapter done. I hope you found it as interesting as the last one. See you soon. Oh, and don't forget to review please.


	4. An unexpected visit or the start of new

Hi there how are you me I'm fine. Thanks for the reviews. I forgot to tell you in the last chapter that the song was "When I grow up" by Mayday Parade. Okay It's always the same so: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito but Gosho Aoyama does.

Before I go on with the chapter I have some explanations to give.

First: I decided to change the summary a little because I have ideas for later chapters and that summary would not be appropriated anymore so here it is:

"The weekend after the teleportation heist, Ran and Kogoro are going to a restaurant where kids are not allowed. They find, at least a baby-sitter for Conan. However, she is not your usual seventeen (almost eighteen) girl and Conan realizes that soon enough. Shinichi have finally found a teenager, other than Hattori that don't treat him like a little child and respect him. But there is something weird: Why does she remind him so much of someone else? Where did he see that smile before? When he find out it's nothing like he expected.

As for me, having to live a secret identity (who is a boy by the way) like Kaitou Kid when you are a seventeen year old girl is difficult. But when you have to take care of your rival…How I'm supposed to keep my identity secret while babysitting Edogawa Conan? I have no idea. But, who know? It could be the beginning of a friendship that will help us achieve our goal! (AN: the new part began here)

What started with babysitting became something else. With time and the help of friends, new and old, allies and totally unexpected people Conan, or should I say Shinichi, and I started the quest that would bring us to the fight against the organisation and the end of a jewel that have much more to itself than it seem."

Second there is more characters to the story that it have appear until now so I think I should name those who will be a part of this fanfic.

Main characters: Kuroba Kaito/Kaitou Kid and Edogawa Conan /Kudo Shinichi (of course) I will put Kaito with one of the guys but I'm not sure which. I wanted to do a Shinichi/Kaito friend relationship but I'm not 100% sure.

Others important characters for this story: Ran, Aoko, Hattori, Hakuba, Sonoko, Akako, Haibara Ai, Kazuha, Nakamori-keibu, Kogoro, Vermouth, two characters of my creation (don't worry they will be interesting), the rest of the organisation, Megure-Keibu, Sato, Takagi, Eri Kisaki, Shinichi's parents, Kaito's mother, Jii-chan, Hakase, the detective boys, Sonoko's uncle (I don't remember his name), the F.B.I and Snake.

Also there will be others genre than friendship and adventure: mystery, humor, drama, suspense, crime, hurt/comfort, romance and supernatural (not much but still).

Warning: in this chapter there will be abuse. Not a lot but still there will be a little. I will warn before anyway.

I hope that you will like this chapter so here I go.

* * *

An unexpected visit or the start of new friendships.

Kaito p.o.v

I couldn't stop thinking about some of the things that I happen a little earlier. Also, don't ask me why, I wanted to see Conan as Kid. However, there was no way I was going to wait until the next heist to see him.

"_Well,_ I thought while putting my hair in a wig "_let see: the wig ok, the white cape ok, the white pants ok, the white gloves ok, the white shoes ok , the blue shirt ok, the red tie ok, the chest bandages ok, the white jacket ok, the white hat ok, the monocle ok and the disguise is complete."_

As I fly with my hang-glider and came to Conan window, I still couldn't believe he thought that I was an arrogant person, who was doing the things I do for the spot light.

I open the window and saw him with his eyes closed. Thinking he was sleeping, I sat on the edge with legs stretched out and, while looking at the moon, I begin to sing.

"Here I go." I whispered with my Kid voice before singing what I was really feeling.

Without realising that someone was watching and listening.

A little earlier Conan p.o.v

Two hours had pass since Kaito had left the house and I couldn't sleep. It was midnight and I was thinking, my eyes closed, about her.

"_I wonder what is hiding being her poker face." _I thought. _"What does she really feel? Why did she choose that song? Why did she have that look in her eyes, when I said that I thought Kid was arrogant?"_

I was so absorbed with my thoughts, that I didn't hear someone open the window. So when he talked I was surprised.

"Here I go." It was just a whisper. However, I was able to recognize that overly familiar voice.

"_I can't believe it!" _I thought with a frown, _"Not you again. We saw each other two days ago dammit!"_

I was about to put my watch on. However, I stop as I hear him sing in English.

"**Now the dark begins to rise**

**Save your breath, It's far from over"**

He didn't seem to realise that I was listening, as he continued to sing.

"**Leave the lost and dead behind **

**Now's your chance to run for cover" **

"_I would never have thought Kid could sing with such a sad voice." _ I thought with surprise.

The voice was sad, indeed. But then, it changed for becoming stronger and determinate.

"**I don't want to change the world **

**I just wanna leave it colder **

**Light the fuse and burn it up **

**Take the path that leads to nowhere" **

I get out of my bed, and I walked toward the window, without making any noise.

"**All is lost again **

**But I'm not giving in"**

"_What are you really feeling, Kid behind that poker face of yours, behind your grins?" _I thought looking at him, with a serious look on my face, as is voice was full of hope and determination.

"**I will not bow **

**I will not break**

**I will shut the world away **

**I will not fall **

**I will not fade **

**I will take your breath away**

**Fall"**

Then he extended an arm the moon, like he was trying to catch it.

"**Watch the end through dying eyes **

**Now the dark is taking over **

**Show me where forever dies**

**Take the fall and run to heaven"**

"_This song is amazing!"_ I thought with my eyes closed, _"Also, I don't know why but I feel like attracted to this song"_

"**All is lost again **

**But I'm not giving in"**

"_He is really awesome," _I thought as I listen,_ "not only he is a good magician and master of disguise, but he is a good singer as well. I should not tell him that though." _

"**I will not bow **

**I will not break **

**I will shut the world away **

**I will not fall**

**I will not fade **

**I will take your breath away"**

And then he sang the part that surprised me the most.

"**And I'll survive; paranoid**

**I have lost the will to change **

**And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake **

**I will shut the world away **

**Open your eyes"**

I didn't understand what he meant by that. For once in my live, I was completely lost.

"**I will not bow**

**I will not break **

**I will shut the world away **

**I will not fall **

**I will not fade **

**I will take your breath away **

**And I'll survive; paranoid **

**I have lost the will the change **

**And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake**

**I will shut the world away**

**Fall!"**

Then he turned over and saw me. Then, his poker face was back on.

"Tantei-kun!" He exclaimed his special grin back on too. "I didn't know you were awake. Did you like my song?"

"_Should I tell him or should I lie?"_ I thought.

I decided to say the truth. It was a bad idea.

"It was perfect," I said with sincerity "you truly have an amazing voice. I didn't know you could sing so well."

"Oh I know that my voice is great I'm Kid, after all!" He said with a note of arrogance in his voice.

"_I should never have complimented him it really was a bad idea!"_ I thought with annoyance.

"Kid, I don't know why I even answered you. I should have realised your reaction will be like this: arrogant. It's just who you are after all, someone with a big ego, selfish and arrogant." I said angrily before realising what I had said. But it was too late.

Kid went rigid and his poker-face more unbreakable than ever before. However, I was sure that if I had seen his eyes there would have been shock.

"_Shinichi," _I thought angrily at myself, _"this must be one of the stupidest things you ever said."_

"I see," he said his voice so calm that it was scary "well, if you think that way, I don't see why I should stay here. I don't even know why I came!"

He was about to leave, and I knew that, if he left, I would not see him for a long time, if ever. So I caught his cape. I should have said try, because I fall on the floor as I walked on it.

"What are you doing?" Kid said surprised as he gave me a hand "I thought you would have been happy if I had left!"

"Well," I said as I accepted his help" I thought I would not see you again and, as you probably know, I want to catch you. Also, I like your heists they are relaxing!"

Kid looked at me with his jaw opened and began to laugh so much that he fell on the floor.

"You thought I would not want to see you again after that?" Kid said with his smile back on. "Come on, Tantei-kun. It takes me more than that to be angry at someone. Also, this is nothing compared to what some people have said, so don't worry."

"I'm not worried." I said before continuing with a raised eyebrow" By the way, why did you come here in the first place Kid? We saw each other least than 36 hours ago! Surely you have others things to do?"

"Yes. Of course." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "However, I never refuse a chance to see you and, as I walked down the street, I thought «Hey, I would like to see my favourite tantei.» so here I am."

"You walked down the street like that?" I said while pointing his costume.

No one p.o.v

Kaito inwardly face palmed. She couldn't believe what Conan had just said.

"_Yes Conan I went outside with my costume and nobody reacted at all." _She sarcastically thought _"I thought you were intelligent!"_

"Tantei-kun," she said with her Kid voice, "I walked on the street looking like I look during the day."

"_What an idiot! And I call myself a detective! I must be more tired than I thought." _ Conan thought with a frown.

"I will find out what you look like during the day kid, I swear!" He said with determination.

"I would not hold my hopes to high, if I were you! You might be disappointed because, like my fans would say, I am the uncatchable Kid!" Kid said with his biggest Kid grin on his face.

"The uncatchable hein?" Conan said with a smirk on his face. "Well, I will catch you! And then, I will have the pleasure to see your real face Kid!"

"I accept your challenge Tantei-kun, but I don't think you will ever be able to see my real face!" Kid said with a teasing voice.

"_And even if you were, I don't think you would be pleased. On the contrary, I think you'll regret ever finding out." _Kaito thought with sadness in her eyes.

"I think I have to go. See you around Tantei-kun, like next heist for example. **Good night**."Kid said before leaving with his hang-glider.

"_We will see each other, at your next heist, Kid, that's for sure!" _Conan said with his own smile. _"I hope you have a good night too."_

Then he pulled his head on his pillow and fell asleep.

Kaito p.o.v

As I arrived in front of my white mansion, I was really tired. I walked inside and then I came face to face with Jii-chan.

"Hi, Jii-chan," I said, as I pulled off my hat and my wig, "how was your day?"

"My day was great Kaito-bocchama."He said looking at me with a raised eyebrow "However, what are you doing with your Kid costume? I thought you were going to babysit Conan-kun."

"Yes," I said nodding, "that's exactly what I did. However, after that, I decided to pay a visit to Tantei-kun who is also Conan."

"What?!" he said his eyes going wide. "He could have figured out!"

"Don't worry Jii-chan," I said with a sincere smile, "he didn't figure out, my secret is safe. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep because I'm really tired."

I went to my room, pulled my disguise in the secret room and went to my bed, after I put myself in pyjamas. I fell asleep when my head touched the pillow.

No one p.o.v

Conan woke up, at nine o'clock in the morning, completely awake and ready for a new day. He put his clothes on, went in the kitchen and found Ran with, to his annoyance, Sonoko.

"_Oh no. Not her!" _Conan thought as he put a hand on his face "_What does she want this time?"_

"Oh, hi Conan-kun," said Ran, "eat your breakfast and then we will go to Ekoda with Sonoko, there is a store with great clothes and she went to go there."

"Alright," he said with a smile while in reality he had no pleasure to go there, "I will go."¸

"_Wait a minute. Ekoda?" _He thought with a much more sincere smile on in face _"Isn't the place where Kaito lives? Then maybe I will have the chance to see her."_

Later in Ekoda

"Oh my god," Sonoko said star in her eyes, "Kid-Sama is so great! I mean at his last heist, he was so cool like always! The teleportation thing was so great too! He is so talented!"

"Do you think his real identity is a boy girl?" Said Ran with a curious look on her face.

"I hope it's not a girl," said Sonoko, "because I kissed him once. I mean, he was disguised as someone I knew, but I kissed him again when I knew he was Kid. He was a little bit shocked, and told me it was his first kiss. Which mean, if it was a girl, then her first kiss went to a girl."

Conan began to laugh hysterically. He was not able to stop to laugh. It took him three minutes to stop.

"Well it does not matter if this is a boy or a girl. In fact it would be better if it was a girl." Conan said with a grin.

"He is right you know." A voice came from behind them.

They turn up and saw the most beautiful mansion they ever seen. The mansion was completely white. It had four floors and a blue door. Behind the gate with a blue blouse, a white jacket, white pants and a book of Arsène Lupin in her right hand was Kaito.

"Kaito?" said Ran surprised. "This is your house?"

"Yes, this is my house. Well, it's more like a mansion but yes." She said with a wink. "Oh, by the way, I hear you talk about Kid before."

"Yes," said Conan, "so what do you think?

"Well, I think a boy or a girl it doesn't matter. What matter is that Kid skills are amazing!" Kaito said with a grin on her face.

As Ran and Sonoko where talking about Kid, Conan went to Kaito.

"So," Conan said with a smile, "you were right we did see each other soon."

"Yeah! This is great. I really wanted to see you again, because I had something to ask you." Kaito said for once hesitant.

"What do you want to ask?" Conan was curious.

"_Could she be about to ask what I hope she would?" _Conan thought excited.

"I was wondering if it would bother you to have a friend who is ten years older than you are?" She said with a bit of hope in her voice.

"_This is exactly what I hoped she would ask!" _Conan thought with a smile.

"No on the contrary, I would be happy to be your friend Kaito." Conan said sincerely.

Kaito was so happy that she didn't realize that the grin she was showing was her Kid grin.

"_Yes,"_ Conan suspiciously thought_, "I'm sure I seen that grin before but where?"_

* * *

Flashback

"I would not hold my hopes to high, if I were you! You might be disappointed because, as my fans would say, I am the uncatchable Kid!" Kid said with his biggest Kid grin on his face.

End of flashback

* * *

Conan eyes widen as he remembered. _"Yes, that's it. This is exactly the same grin as Kid!"_

"Kaito?" Conan said. "I have something to ask you."

"Yes Conan?" Kaito said her grin still on her face as she opened the gate for kneeling up to be level with him. "What do you want to ask?"

"_Oh my,_ Conan thought, _"this is going to be more difficult than I thought. I told Kid yesterday, that I wanted to see his real face. However, I thought it would be in a heist. I almost hope I'm wrong."_

"Are you," Conan sighed as he lowered his voice, "Kaitou Kid?"

Conan p.o.v.

The second I asked that, I already regretted it. However there was nothing I could do. Her reaction was instantaneous: her eyes went wide as she looked at me her grin vanished from her face.

"What make you think that I am Kid Conan?" She asked her voice as calm as possible but it was shaking a little.

"It's your grin." I said with a sad smile.

"M-My grin," she said with a slightly trembling voice, "what do you mean my grin?"

"The Kid grin." I said with the same smile as before. "You have the same grin."

"That doesn't prove anything." She said her bang covering her eyes.

"Your right this doesn't prove anything." I said with a sigh.

"So there is nothing wrong then." She said.

"There is. After All, the fact that I even suspect you is a problem Kaito." Conan said with a sigh.

Kaito p.o.v.

I had the impression that I just fell in a black hole. I could not believe what was happening to me.

"_I'm in a nightmare," I thought, "I'm in a nightmare and I will wake up."_

However I was not waking up and Tantei-kun was forcing me to look at him.

"So are you Kid or not?" he said while looked at me with serious eyes. "Will you tell me?"

"Imagine I'm Kid. I would not tell you for a lot of reasons." I said. "One of those would be because I wouldn't want to lose your friendship"

Conan p.o.v

I was looking up at Kuroba Kaito possibly Kaitou Kid with a shocked look on my face.

"_Kaito you wouldn't tell me about your alter-ego because you think it would destroy our friendship?!"_

"Why would telling me that you are Kid possibly make me want to stop being your friend?" I asked surprised.

"No one would want to be friend with a thief!" she said angrily and a little bit hurt "Why would you want to be friend with me if you know that I'm Kid?!"

"I am your friend because you are a great person! If you were who I suspect you are it would not change anything" I said raising my voice. Ran and Sonoko turned up toward up.

"Listen." I said lowering my voice again. "I am still not completely sure. However, if I find out that you are indeed Kid, I promise it won't stop me for being your friend!"

"Really?" She said with hope in her voice.

"Yes really, after all, Kid may be an arrogant thief but he doesn't hurt anyone. He is not a bad person." I said with a normal voice before lowing it "see you soon Kaito, possibly, the Kaitou Kid."

"It was a bad pun." She said with a frown.

"No, it was a good one, see you soon Kaito." I said with a smile before going with Ran and Sonoko.

A few Hours later Kaito p.o.v

I was reading my Arsène Lupin book, my back against the gate, with a soft smile on my face, when I heard a man voice behind me.

"You are completely pathetic you know that?!"

I turned over, and saw something that surprised me. Hakuba Saguru was there with a man that seemed to be his dad.

"I am not pathetic dad. I will catch Kid, trust me!" He said with an almost pleading voice.

"This is not the first time you said that. Remember before the last heist I said «if you don't catch you will be punished.» well you didn't it was a kid that almost catch him for god sake! So there it is." (A.N: there it is) He said as he kicked his son in the stomach.

"_How dare he?! I don't really like Hakuba but this! How can that bastard do that to his own son!" _I thought with rage as I looked at Hakuba Sakuru while he was being kicked in front of me.

"You know what?" his father said, "Kid always says «No one gets hurt» well I'm sure it's an act. I'm sure that if he was here on his real self he would laugh right now."

"_I would laugh?!" _I thought completely enraged _"I will show you laugh you pathetic excuse for a father!"_

Hakuba p.o.v

"You know what?" my father said as he kicked me for the fifth time "Kid always says «No one gets hurts» well I'm sure it's an act. I'm sure that if he was here on his real self he would laugh right now!" (A.N.: over)

"What the hell do you think you are going to your son, in front of my house!" said an enraged girl voice behind me.

I held up my head and I saw the person I hoped to never see in this situation, Kuroba Kaito.

"_Oh no," _I thought _"of every people in the world, why did it had to be Kuroba?"_

"I asked you something. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU JERK?!" She screamed the last part her poker-face off of her face reveling, in the moment, a very enraged girl.

"You should leave now!" she said shaking. "Leave before I hurt you!"

My father ran away and I turned around and face Kuroba thinking about what my father said before she first talked.

"_You were wrong, dad,"_ I thought with a smile, "_Kid wouldn't laugh, in fact, on the contrary, she is angry."_

"Are you alright?" she asked, still a bit angry, as she offered me a helping hand.

"I will thanks." I said smiling as I took her hand to get up.

"Is he always like this?" She asked me with a frown.

I never thought I would be in this kind of situation, with Kuroba asking me that.

"No. Not always. However, he doesn't like the fact that I don't catch Kid. It makes him angry." I said with a sigh.

"Well being angry doesn't make it right. Grrr, I hate seeing someone getting hurt." She said angrily.

"«No one gets hurt» right Kuroba?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Exactly! No one gets hurt, in front of me, when I can do something about it, or at least it should be it! It's my policy, after all." She said determiate.

"_Does she realise what she just said? She almost admitted that she was,indeed Kid!"_ I thought with surprise.

"Whatever," I said with a grin, "thank you Kuroba!"

"You are welcome." I was about to go when she said something.

"Do you want to come inside, I have tea?"

I turned over, a surprised look on my face, and saw her looking at me with a smile.

"Are you really inviting me?" I said with a raising eyebrow. After all, she could be teasing me.

"Of course I am," she said with a smile, "when did I ever lie to you?"

"_I can't believe you just said that!"_ I thought rolling my eyes _"You lie every time you say you are not Kid, Kuroba. However, I won't say that."_

What? For once that she seemed kind I was not going to ruin it. It's not like I enjoyed to makes her hate me either. I just wanted answers, nothing more. I wanted to know why she was doing this. Why a high-school student would do what Kid does? Why does Kid always return what he steals? What does he really want? That's what I wanted to know.

"_But for now I think I will just accept your invitation Kuroba."_ I thought with a smile.

"Whatever." I said with a smile, " To answer you, yes I think I want to thanks."

Kaito p.o.v.

I had not expected him to say that. In fact, I thought he would say no or say something about the part when I said «when did I ever lie to you?». However, I was glad he accepted. Maybe our relationship would finally get better.

"Then, come with me." I said as I opened the gate.

As we walked in, Hakuba seemed to be amazed by the inside.

"It's really beautiful," he said with a soft voice, "I mean, I also live in a mansion but mine is not as warm as this one."

"What do you mean warm?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean the feeling. It brings you happiness and joy." He said with wonder.

"Well, maybe you could come and stay here." I said joking

Hakuba p.o.v.

I know she was only joking. However, I really wanted to say yes. After all, aside from Baaya there weren't many things that I liked. Of course, there was Watson, my falcon, but I could always bring him here.

"Hey," I said "now that you mention it, why not?"

"_Like that I would be away from my father." _I thought with a smile. "_Also, I could testify if my theory is true and getting to know her better. Maybe we could even become friends." _

Kaito p.o.v

This was not what I been expected. Also, I was panicked.

"_If he find out that I'm Kaitou Kid, while staying there I'm doomed! And him too!" _I thought with an unbreakable poker-face. When, inwardly, I was nervous.

"Hakuba, I was only joking." I said with a nervous smile.

"Not me!" He said more serious than I ever heard him.

"_Okay,"_ I thought unease, "_what I'm supposed to say now?"_

"Why not?!" I said looking at him in the eyes.

"Because you have no idea what it's like for me there!" He seriously said.

"Oh yes," I sarcastically said, "because it's so difficult to be spoiled rotten by your father!"

"_Did I seriously say that? I'm I completely stupid or what?!" _I thought shocked.

"You saw my father Kuroba," Hakuba said angrily, "maybe I'm spoiled but you don't know me. My mother doesn't like me and I am pathetic for my dad. YOU AT LEAST HAVE STILL BOTH OF YOUR PARENTS LOVE"

"_WHAT?!" _I thought, completely shocked by what he screamed.

Hakuba p.o.v

At the moment, I didn't know that it was the most horrible thing I ever said to her.

"_How dare she say that? How dare she?!" _I thought angrily my head down.

"W-What did you say?!" I looked up to see Kuroba looked at me completely shocked.

"I said," I exclaimed angry looking at her face, "«You at least have still both of your parents love!». Which is true, you must be happy."

Her face became totally unreadable. I had seen her with a good poker-face before but this…It looked like her face was made of ice.

"And you call yourself a detective?" She said her voice calm and cold, "You are pathetic."

I was angry, it was the second time I was called pathetic in a day.

"What do you mean by that?!" I said trying to stay calm.

"If you were a good detective," she said the same tone as before, "you would have done research. And, then, you would have realised that my father name is «Kuroba Toichi»!"

"_Kuroba Toichi?"_ I thought with a frown, _"Wasn't he that_ _famous magician who died on a stage, almost ten years ago? Oh my god!"_

I couldn't believe how tactless I had been.

"You mean Kuroba Toichi was your father?" I said with a mortified voice.

"Yes," she said her voice shaking a little, "he was but he can't really love me anymore because he is dead!"

She looked like she was about to cry. I had never seen her like this and, sincerely, I hoped I never seen her like that again.

"I am sorry," I said with sympathy, "it was really a tragic accident."

"IT WAS NOT AN ACCIDENT," She screamed shaking with rage, "IT WAS A MURDER!"

"What did you say?" I couldn't believe what she had said.

"Nothing!" she said as she seemed to realise what she had just said.

Kaito p.o.v

I could not believe that I told Hakuba that my father had been murdered.

"Anyway," I said trying to change the subject, "why do you want to live here?"

"Because I can't stay with my father anymore." he said seriously. "The only things that I would regret are Baaya, Watson and some of my clothes and pictures."

"Well listen," I said," you could stay here for the night, there are many room, and tomorrow, after school, I will talk with you about that okay?"

He looked at me with a hopeful look on his face.

"Alright." He said with a smile.

"_Well, who know,"_ I thought, _"maybe this is the start of something new. Like a new friendship"_

No one p.o.v

At 11 o'clock, in the night, somewhere between Beika and Ekoda, in a big mansion, someone was waiting.

A girl, with long jet black hair and chestnut eyes, was looking at something in her hand, with a bored look on her face.

"_I hate this time of the month_," she thought while looking at the curtain, "_I always have to stay here alone. What are they doing_?"

Suddenly the door opened to reveal two girls. One of them was a teenager with shining black hair and silver blue eyes. The other was a young woman with long curly blonde hair and her eyes blue like ice.

"Kairi-Jane, Ver-neechan ," said the girl with a grin, "you are back!"

"How many times did I tell both of you to not call me «Ver-neechan»?" Said the one nicknamed Ver-neechan with raised eyebrow.

"It makes one thousand times, Ver-neechan!" Both girls said with a smirk on their face.

"So, Sana," said the one called Kairi-Jane," how was the evening?"

"Boring," Sana said sighing, "like always! How was yours?

"Awful," they said at the same time with a frown, "like always!"

"Kairi-Jane, Sana," said the blond woman, "go to sleep. Tomorrow you began at Ekoda high-school."

"Yes, we know we can't wait!" They said with a grin on their face Sana eyes shining.

Yes, tomorrow would be an interesting day.

* * *

There this is a new chapter is done I hope you liked it. The song was: I will not bow. By: Breaking Benjamin . Review please.


	5. New students, a heist, the part of

Hi guys It's me again. This chapter will be, I hope very interesting. But before I go I Have something I want to say: Kid heists notes will be like This.

Chapter summary: Two students come to Kaito class and with them it's the beginning of an adventure. With a new heist note sent, Conan learned why Kaito was reminded him something. However, there is another reason a reason that he wanted to forget.

That all I had to say. Oh, and of course Gosho Aoyama own everything, except: Kairi-Jane and Sana.

Good chapter.

* * *

New students, a heist, part of a truth and the beginning of an adventure

Kaito p.o.v

It was 7 o'clock in the morning, so Hakuba had already left for school.

As I was alone, in the house, I decided to write a heist note. Yes, I know, I had a heist three days ago. However, I really liked doing that and, also, I had to find that jewel and reveal everything about _that_ so I can forget it.

"_There you are Tantei-kun!" _I thought as I finished to product it, a few times, "I hope that you like this one!"

"Aoi-chan," I said to my dove, "could you send this one to Conan?" Aoi-chan cooed, so I said," Thank you!" and she fly away.

"Mona-Chan, Hatto-chan, Leena-chan, Lea-chan, "I said to the next four doves, "could you send those to Nakamori-keibu, Jirokichi-san, Tantei-han and Hakuba respectively, please!" They cooed and then fly away.

Thirty minutes later I left my house.

"See you later, Jii-chan!" I said as I waved my hand smiling.

"Have a good day at school Kaitio-bocchama." Jii-chan said smiling too.

I arrived at the class at 8h15 o'clock. 15 minutes before the start of the class.

8h00 in the morning

Jirokichi p.o.v

I was at my house, the window opened when, I saw the dove. I already knew what it was meaning. Kid had sent a heist note.

"_Finally!" _I thought with a triumph smile. "_Maybe this time, I will embarrass him, make him loose his insane grin and make my niece realise he is not that great."_

Seriously, I had no idea what was going through Sonoko head. As for Kid, that grin was completely mad.

I decided to call Sonoko on her cell phone to tell her.

"Moshi Moshi ?" Sonoko said as she answered her cell, "Who is it?"

"It's Jirokichi, Sonoko," I said, "your uncle.

"Oh, Jirokichi no oji-san," she said surprise, "why are you calling?"

"Well," I said, "I just wanted to tell you that Kid had sent a heist note! So if you want to come…"

However I didn't have the time to finish my sentence, because she interrupted me.

"Kyyaa!" She exclaimed with joy, "Kaitou Kid-sama has sent a note! It's so great, maybe I will finally be able to see how he look like!"

"Well," I said, "this is what everyone hopes but for different reasons. Anyway, I'll see you tonight! Bye, Sonoko." She said bye too and I hung up the phone.

I looked at the note, and my eyes wide as I thought, _"It's been ten years already!"_

This was right. Ten years since that tragedy happened.

At 8h15 o'clook in the morning

Nakamori-keibu p.o.v

I was in my office, looking at some paper, when I saw that dove. The meaning of this was clear. Kid had sent a heist note.

"_Finally," _I thought with triumph, _"this time I will finally catch you and make you show your face to the world!"_

When I saw the note my eyes were wide and I thought angrily, "_Dammit, Kid. Of every day, why did you pick today!"_

I looked at the members of Kid task force and said, "Make sure to give this to the journalists! I want this at the News-papers for 10h00 o'clock!"

"_This is it Kid," _ I thought angrily while trying to understand the full meaning of the note, "_I will make you regret choosing this day, for you heist!"_

I didn't know, at that time, that Kid, had a really good reason, for choosing this day.

At 8h00 o'clock Hattori p.o.v

I was walking toward school, with Kazuha, when Kazuha saw the dove flying toward us. Then, without me knowing, it went on my shoulder.

"Heiji?" Kazuha said in surprise, "There is a dove on yer shoulder!"

"Yer right!" I said after looking on my shoulder. "What are ya doin' here ya dove?!"

Then, I saw something attached on that dove feet, a note.

"Heiji," Kazuha asked with excitement, "is it what I think it is?!"

"Ya are right!" I said after looking at it "It's a heist note!"

"This is the first time he send one ta ya!" She said with excitation.

"Ya are right Kazuha!" I told her while petting the dove's feathers. "I wonder why Kid sent a note ta me!"

I was wondering why Kid sent a heist to me! I mean, for most of the time it was Kudo or Hakuba.

"He's probably planning something that for sure!" Kazuha said.

"I told ya Kazuha, Kid is always planning something." I said. "The question is what he is planning?"

"Heiji," Kazuha exclaimed with surprise and shock, "look at the date of the heist!"

I looked and then I was reminding of something I would have rather forget forever.

"_That's right it's been ten years since __THAT__ moment, when that girl lost it!" _I thought with a hunted look.

At 7h45 in the morning, Hakuba Saguru p.o.v

I was walking down the street, thinking about last night with Kuroba, when I see a dove coming towards me.

"_Could it be?" _I thought as the dove put itself on my shoulder. In it feet were a note.

I already knew what the meaning was, Kid had sent a note. I thought my face in my hand, "_Kuroba do you ever plan to sleep?" _

However, after I read the note, I thought, _"This must be the most reckless heist you ever chose! Don't you have better things to do today?"_

I arrived at the classroom at 8h00 o'clock. I couldn't wait for some explanations.

At 7h30 o'clock in the morning Conan p.o.v

I was in my room, about to go to the kitchen, when I saw the dove. I wasn't too surprise to find one in my room. After all, this was not the first time.

I saw a note attached to it feet and it took it. I patted the dove on the head softly, to thank it, and then it fly away.

I knew what it was meaning before even looking at the note. Tonight, I would see my rival. And maybe, I would see my new friend, if my suspicion was right. I really hoped it was.

"_So," _I thought with an excited smile as I went out of the room, _"what are you planning this time?"_

I went to the kitchen where Ran and Kogoro were eating.

"Hi Conan-kun," Ran said with a kind smile on her face, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," I said with my childish voice, "I did sleep well, thanks. How did you Ran-neechan?"

"I slept well," she said with a smile, thank you, Conan-kun."

"_I really hate calling her «Ran-neechan», she is my best friend dammit!" _ I thought while sitting on the chair.

I was about to read the note when Kogoro took it from me saying, "Hey, you brat, what are you holding in your hand?

I was so angry, that he took it from me, that I forgot to take my childish voice and to act like a mere child.

"Hey! It's mine!," I said angrily, "Kogoro give it back! I don't open your letters, so don't take mines Occ-san!"

"_Okay, that's it!" _I thought with annoyance, "_I can't take the act anymore_! _Even_ _when_ _I really was a child, I didn't act like this!_ _I just_ _have to find an excuse! So from now on I will act and talk like I do with certain people!"_

I knew it was dangerous, but the act was killing me! Also, I wasn't even like that as a child (A.N. see episode 472-473) so, I decided, I would act like what Kaito called me «a child prodigy».

I looked at them and I saw that they were looking at me with a surprise look on their face.

"_Well this is it," _I thought with determination, _"no coming back. I just hope they don't find out who I really am to soon!"_

"What?" I said with a raised eyebrow. "Did you really think, after almost one year, that I was a mere child that knew nothing? No! I'm a child genius. I just acted like that because I didn't wanted people to ask too much questions! However, now, I have enough, I decided to act like I really am! So, can I have the note please?!"

They looked at me with shock and awe. Ran was the first to come over her shock. And said, as she looked at Kogoro, "Dad, you hear him, give him the letter!"

"Okay," said Kogoro still shocked, "here Conan! Could you read it aloud?"

"Thanks Kogoro." I said with a smile. "Oh, and of course I will read it aloud!"

Also because they didn't know I said: "It's a Kid note!"

Then I began to read it aloud.

"On father's day night

When the clock will be three hours before midnight

I will be hunting for the gem of the month

If you want to see me then go to the museum

Next to the building of the tragedy

Where the greatest magician of them all

Found his demise ten years ago

Kaitou kid doodle

PS: To Tantei-kun, I hope you will like this one!"

"_Well, _I thought sweet dropped, "_Kid didn't choose a happy one!"_

"This must be his most rough one!" Ran said with a frown. "Did one of you figure it out?"

I wanted to see if Kogoro found, at least a part, before I said something. I didn't wait long.

"Well," Kogoro said with concentration as he looked at the note, "I think know a part but I don't know the rest."

"Well," I told him with a smile, "say the part that you think you know and, then, I will say the rest!"

"Yeah I know gaki." Kogoro said before continuing. "So, 'On father's day night when the clock be three hours before midnight, I will be looking at the gem of the month'. The line that say 'On father's day night' mean June the 21th so it will be tonight. For the next, 'When the clock be three hours before midnight', it mean that the heist will be at nine o'clock. Finally, when that say 'I will be hunting for the gem of the month' it's mean that Kid will be looking for the jewel that is associated with June. However, I don't know what it is and I don't know the name of the jewel."

"_Well,"_ I thought with respect, _"you did better than I thought you would Kogoro!"_

"This is exact, Kogoro!" I said after I finished eating. It was 7h45 and I was already ready for school, it was at 15 minutes walking. "I will take care of the rest. So, 'The gem of the month' is the pearl, June birth stone. So Kid will be looking for the pearl called the '**Red Rose**'. "

"How do you know?" Ran said.

"This is simple," I said with a smirk, "because of the next part, which is 'If you want to see me then, go to the museum'. It made reference to the Hikari Museum at Ekoda!"

"How do you know?" said Kogoro.

"Because of what come next, 'Next to the building of the tragedy', I said with a sigh, "the building call '**The World of Magicians**' and 'tragedy' is explained after this with: 'Where the greatest magician of them all found his demise, ten years ago'. This is when the magician, Kuroba Toichi, died on the stage 10 years ago, today!"

"Oh yes," Ran said with a sad look, "I remember when he died. I was there with Shinichi!"

"_That right!" _I thought, _"She wanted me to come but I didn't want. I still accepted, and then, I was amazed by the magician skills. It was so great. But then, it happened. I remember it now, that girl scream!_

Flash back ten years ago

"_I can't believe I came here, at Ekoda_!" I was with Ran at the theater to see a magic show.

"Ran," I said with a sigh, "why did you force me to come here?!"

"Because I am sure you will appreciate the show!" Ran told me with a smile, "I heard he was an amazing magician!"

I was about to answers her when we heard a voice that seemed to come from everywhere. "**Ladies and gentlemen,** welcome to my magic show!"

"Shinichi," Ran said with surprise, "isn't-it the same voice that we heard almost one year ago, from that man in the library?"

"Your right," I said, "this is the same voice! So he was a magician!"

"For those who don't know," continued the magician, "my name is Kuroba Toichi! I hope all of you like the show, especially a certain person!"

Then, the show began. It was wonderful. Kuroba-san was making doves appear seemingly out of nowhere! Cards were turning around him and everything was perfect!

Until his last trick happen. It was going on perfectly but then a door fall on the stage. We thought it was a part of the show, but it was not. He was not coming back from the door.

"Shinichi," Ran exclaimed with fear, "do you think he is dead?"

"I think so!" I exclaimed in fear to.

Then, I heard that scream, that horrible, heart breaking and scary scream that was heard in all the theater, "IYA!"

Ran and I turned around and we saw her. She was totally hysterical! She was screaming and sobbing the word 'NO' without any stop! er GHerhh Her sapphire indigo eyes were full of tears but there was a wild look too. She wasn't accepting any of the people approaching her and was now screaming holding her head in her hands while she was still sobbing. I was in the seat in front of her so I tried to help, then she send me that look, that wild look! She seemed to have become totally insane, it was traumatizing!

"_I will never forget this day!" _I thought with shaking in terror, _"And most of all, I will never forget that girl and her eyes!"_

End of flashback

"_That's right," _I thought with wide eyes, "_how could I ever forget that day, I had nightmares for years after that because of this girl! Poor girl, she is probably still in a psychiatric hospital right now!"_

I could not have been more wrong!

After a few explications about Kid, Ran and I went to school. We saw the detective boys and Haibara, who whispered in my ear, "What did happen to you Kudo-kun? You seem excited."

"Of course I am!" I said with a raised eyebrow, "Kid sent a heist note!"

"I see," she said with a smirk, "well can't wait for this then."

We arrived in Tantei elementary 20 minutes before the school start.

Back in Ekoda high school Kaito p.o.v

As I came in the class, I saw Hakuba looking at me with a smirk on his face and holding the note in his hand.

"Really," he said with a raised eyebrow, "the '**Red Rose**' nothing less!"

"You can't say said that Kid doesn't have any imagination!" I said totally excited. "Also, he had nerves!"

"Yes," Hakuba said a little bit frustrated, "he does that's for sure! However, I wonder if he sleeps!

I was about to say something, when the teacher came.

"Hi mina-san," She said with a smile, "I have an announcement to make but before that happy birthday, Kuroba Kaito!"

"Thank you sensei!" I said with a smile!

"Yes, happy birthday, Kuroba/Kuroba-san/Kaito!" The rest of the class said, yes even Akako.

"Thank you mina!" I said with a grin.

"Well," the teacher said, "I have something to say: from today we will have two news students that will come and join us!"

I, like the rest of the class was surprised. "_What two news students at_ _this time of the year? Well this will be interesting!" _I thought amused.

"I hope you will make them feel welcome!" The teacher said as she turned to the door "You can come in!"

"Okay!" Two girls exclaimed with confidence.

As they came in, I saw two girls who also had a poker face. They seemed confident, however, I could see, for one, that they were nervous!

One of them had wavy shining black hair that went to the middle of her back. She had silver blue eyes that were sparkling with mischief. Also, she had a golden necklace but the end of it was hidden by her uniform. Her eyes were cold but kind at the same time.

The other one had jet black hair that went to her waist. She had chestnut brown eyes. Those were kind but sharp likes Tantei-kun eyes!

The two of them had pale skin and were the same height. Also the second one didn't stop looking at me!

"_Why is she looking at me like that?" _I thought with surprise.

"Hi," the first one said, "it's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Hanajima Kairi-Jane I hope we will get along fine!"

"Well," the second said, "this is really great to meet you! My name is Furude Sana I hope we get along!"

"Excuse me," the teacher said with a curious look, "but on the list it's said you have a second name."

"Well," Sana said with annoyance, "I don't like my second name, so I tried not to use it!

Kairi sighed like it had been said countless of time.

"Your name is not that bad!" She said with a wicked grin.

"You don't have to use it! So don't talk!" Sana said with a frown.

Then, they went to their seat and the class begin.

At 10h30 o'clock, after the break, one of the students went in the classroom screaming, "Kid sent a heist note!"

"What?!" Exclaimed almost all the students except for: Hakuba, Akako, Kairi, Sana and me.

"I can't believe it," said a boy with excitement, "that so cool!"

"What is he looking for this time?" said a girl.

"He is looking for the '**Red Rose**'!" I said with my grin.

All of the students had wide eyes.

"Y-Your grin," said Aoko with a shaking voice, "it's the same.

"I am good at disguises and imitations remember!" I said, "Well, I can also imitate Kid grin!"

"Excuse me," Sana and Kairi-Jane said, "but who is Kid?"

I couldn't believe it they were asking who Kid was!? Who I was?!

"_Where did they live?" _I thoughtaghast.

However, I saw them smirk at each other like they already did know.

At diner No one p.o.v

Kairi-Jane and Sana were talking together, "Sana what do you think of our classes?"

"They are great Kairi," Sana said, "my favourites are the ones she's in!"

"You are right!" Kairi said

They continued talking until the phone rang.

"Hi," they said as they put the speaker on, "who is it?"

"This is me!" said a young woman, "Don't tell me you don't remember!"

"Of course we remember! So why did you call?" They said at the same time

"Well," said the unknown woman, "I wanted to know, would you be interested to go to a Kid heist tonight?"

"Yes!" they said at the same time, "We would love it!"

"Perfect," she said, "the three of us will be there, I'm sure you will love it!"

"Sure we will!" They happily exclaimed, "See you this afternoon! Good bye!"

Then they hang up.

The classes went quickly after that and then, it was the end of a new day at school.

Kaito p.o.v

"_Finally,_" I thought, _"the day is over! I was beginning to think it would never end!"_

Then, I saw Hakuba, at the gate, waiting for me and I remembered our conversation yesterday.

"_That's right," _I thought with a sigh, _"I told him I would think about it! I can't really say no, also I want to be his friend! I just hope he don't turn me in when he find out and that his falcon won't kill my doves!"_

"Hi, Hakuba," I said with a smile, "I wasn't too long?"

"No," Hakuba said with a smile too, "I just waited five minutes. So, did you thought about my question?"

Hakuba_ p.o.v_

"Yes," She said, "I thought about it!"

"Then," I said anxious, "what is your answer?"

"_I'm sure she will say no._" I thought with sadness, _"Why would she say otherwise?"_

"I accept." She said with a grin

I couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true!

"Really?! You accept?!" She looked at me with a sad look in her eyes.

"It must have been awful for you, if you are that happy to leave your home!"

"Well," I said, my face calm, "it depends. Some days were good others were bad but it was mostly because Baaya was there.

"If you want, she could come and live at the house too. There are enough rooms" Kuroba said with a smile.

"_And I wanted to put that girl behind bars?" _I thought surprised at myself, "_Well, from now on I have a new policy. If I catch Kid, I will ask him why and that will be all! But outside the heists I will wait until she is ready to tell she is Kid herself!"_

"Oh there is Jii-chan," Kuroba said waving, "hi Jii-chan!"

"Hi Kaito-boochama." Jii-chan said, "How was your day?"

"It was great, thank you. Listen, before we go home, could you drive to Hakuba's house, he had some baggage to make."

"Oh," Jii-said, "you decided to accept?"

"Yes, I did." She said with a grin.

"Well," he said, "if you know what you are doing. You can come in, Hakuba-san."

"Thank you," I said with a smile, "my house is the 100 Hana streets."

"Okay," he said, "let's go!"

When we came to the manor, I was nervous.

"Do you want me to come?" Kuroba said with compassion.

"Yeah," I said relieved, "thank you.

When she opened the door Baaya was there.

"So you are leaving?" She said looking at me.

"Yes," I said, "but you are coming with us, you and Watson."

"Thank you," she said "I will bring my things and I will come."

"Come on," Kuroba said, "we will so your baggage."

After 45 minutes, the things were ready and I had Watson on my hand.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," She said looking at me with a serious look, "I hope for you your falcon will not kill any of my doves!"

I laughed telling her to not worry about that and, then we went to her house.

"Oh, by the way, now that you are living in my house I guess I can call you Saguru-Kun?" She asked me with a smile.

"That's if I can call you Kaito-chan too!" I said smiling.

"_Yes," _I thought with a smile, _"we will be friends after all!"_

A few hours later Kaito_ p.o.v_

It was 7h50 o'clock, the heist was supposed to happen in 1 hour and 10 minutes. I was stressing. Yes having Saguru as a friend and leaving in my house was great but I had to get ready dammit.

"Saguru-kun, before we go to the heist I have to prepare myself!" I said quickly.

"Why?" Saguru said with a grin.

"You don't seriously thing that I would go dress like that, on my birthday, also I'm Kid biggest fan dammit!" I said with exasperation.

He looked at me with wide eyes before laughing.

"I will wait for you at the door." He said grinning.

I went to the secret room first and pulled my Kid costume and some disguises in a bag. Then I went to my room. I chose some clothes that were almost exactly like the ones I wear ten years ago.

"_I probably traumatized that boy who was on the seat in front of me, screaming like that!"_ I thought to myself smiling at the irony. I had been going there to have fun, I went out with therapies.

"_But theses awful days are over! And I will achieve my goal!"_

I put on a blue blouse, a white skirt and a pair of high-heeled white sandals.

I went outside the house and saw Saguru looking at me with jaw opened.

"Let's go, "I said with a smile, "it's in less than one hour!"

And then we began to walk toward the museum which where 15 minutes from there if we walked fast.

Same time Conan p.o.v

As I was I the car with Ran and Kogoro, I could not believe I was going to a museum that was next to that place, Ran either.

"Kid could not have found a better place for his heist?" She said, "Why did it have to be there dammit!"

"I don't know Ran." Kogoro said with a sigh. "Maybe Kid his fan of Kuroba Toichi!"

"_Maybe," _I thought curiously, _"I will have to ask Kid. However before, I have to find if it's really Kaito! "_

We arrived there at 8h10, and then we saw Hattori and Toyama.

"Hi Hattori." I said with a smile, "How are you?"

"Hi, Kudo," He said with a smile, "I'm fine, thanks. It's just, it feel weird to see that theater again."

"_Yeah, but you at least didn't become traumatized by that girl!" _I thought with a frown.

"It's the '**World of Magicians'** right?" A girl voice said from behind us.

We turn up and we saw Kaito with her beautiful, yet messy, hair, and her sapphire indigo eyes. That really reminded me of something. She had a blue blouse, a white skirt and a pair of sandals.

Then I saw Hattori going rigid next to me.

"Yeah, I know," I said with a sigh, "Hakuba is here.

"It's not because of Hakuba, this is because of that girl. I don't know why but she creep me out!"

"Why would Kaito make you feel that?" I said totally surprise.

"I think I know." Kaito said with a sigh. "However, I don't want to say it."

Then we went to the museum and saw Jirokichi-san.

"Hi," Kaito said to him, "I heard a lot about you!"

"Oh really," he said then he pinched her cheek, "sorry I had to check! So who are you?"

"Oh, just a high-school student named Kuroba Kaito." She said with a soft smile.

"Kuroba Kaito?" He said surprised, "You mean you are…?"

However he cut his sentence on purpose. I thought it was weird and I was curious.

"Yes it's me, well I have to go!" She said with a smile.

"Happy birthday!" He said with a sad smile, "I hope that it will be better than your eighth one!"

"_What was that about!?" _I thought with surprise.

"Thank you," she said with a soft smile before continuing, "There is something I have to do!"

Then, her friend Aoko, I think that was her name, came to her.

"You are sure about that?" She asked to Kaito.

"No, but I am sure I will regret it if I don't!" Kaito nervously said.

"What are they talking about?" Hattori said with a frown.

"I don't know." Ran said with surprise.

"Me either," I said with a frown, "but I guess we are about to find out!"

When she saw that everyone was here, Kaito walked to the backward where the podium was.

She walked on it and makes a microphone appear in her right hand.

"Excuse me," she said her determinate voice echoing everywhere in the room, "can everybody see me?"

Every person in the room turned around to see her.

"Great," she said a grin on her face, "I know that all of you are here for the same reason that I am here for, Kid's heist!"

Everybody was cheering and clapping and she was smiling. "But before he comes, I have something to say. And I want you all to listen until the end!"

Everyone where curious now many were whispering about what that girl wanted to say and who she was.

"You probably are wandering who I am and why I am here!" She said with determination, "Before, I tell you who I am though, I have some explanations!"

I was very curious now. I really was wondering what she was about to say, but didn't imagine she would say what she was about to say!

"I'm sure some of you remember and some others don't," Kaito said with her poker-face, "something happen, ten years ago, in the building next to here!"

Some were wondering what she was talking about. However, there were others, like me, that knew exactly what she was about to say.

"_Oh no! Not that again! Please, I don't want to think about her! I don't know who she was but I don't want to think about her! " _I was beginning to panic. Yes panic, this girl traumatized me and each time I thought about her I was panicking. However, before I could do or say anything she continued.

"Someone died there," She said with a sad yet determinate voice, "someone who was really appreciated!"

There was a lot of approval.

"The person name was Kuroba Toichi." She continued with the same voice, "He was an amazing man. He was the best magician of the world and he was my idol, my model I was his number one fan!"

Many people had sad eyes others had a smile remembering Kuroba Toichi.

"However," she said her poker-face back on, "there is something else that happened that night, something other than Kuroba Toichi death!"

"_I can't take it anymore! I'm sorry Kaito! But I can't bare the rest of your story. I will come back after!" _I thought before running to the corridor and putting my hands on my ears to hide the sound, it worked.

Kaito p.o.v

I was surprise to see Conan running to the corridor.

"_What is he doing? Oh whatever, I have to continue I can't back on now!" _I thought with determination.

"Like I said something else happen that night," I said with a sad smile, "because a little girl lost her father.

Many people gasped and looked at me with a surprised look in their face.

"A daughter?!" They said with surprise, "He had a daughter?! Poor girlshe must have been devastated!"

"She was! It was the day of her eighth birthday," I said with sadness, "she was there when her father died. I'm sure all of those who were there remember her!"

"Oh my god!"they said with a hand on their mouth. "She was his daughter?! No wonder she reacted like that! What was her name!?"

"The name of the girl?" I said with an ironic smile, "Try and guess! Yes Ran?" Almost everyone turned toward Ran.

"Kuroba Kaito!" She said her eyes wide, "You!"

"Yes, me!" I said with a smile.

They were all looking at me with at me with different reactions.

Conan p.o.v

I went back to the wall and saw them all looked at Kaito with different reactions: sympathy, sadness, pity, compassion, shock, crying, worry for her and admiration.

"_What the hell did she said!?" _I thought with frustration.

Anyway, for thanking all of you for listening here, I have something for you!" She said with a grin on her face.

She snapped her fingers and a multitude of doves and roses appeared.

"So I have to go see you around! Remember the name Kuroba Kaito because, one day, I will also be known as a magician." She took a bow and disappeared in a flash of white smoke.

Kaito p.o.v

After I vanished, I went to the washroom and pull on my heist costume (without my cape, my monocle, my wig and my hat), as well the disguise of a woman who I had put to sleep.

I went back in the main room, where everyone was.

When I came it was less than two minutes before 9h00 o'clock. So, I put of the woman disguise off and hid myself in the shadows. Then, Tantei-kun began to count.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven," he said with excitation.

Without anyone noticing I went to the podium. I putted on my cape and my wig.

"Six, five, four" he continued even more excited.

Then, I putted on my hat and my monocle, shadowing a part of my face under the hat.

"THREE, TWO ONE, ZERO!" All the people exclaimed completely excited.

"**Lady and gentlemen,"** I happily said with my Kid voice, "thank you all for coming!"

They all looked at me and began to cheer, trying to catch me for sending me in jail (like Nakamori-keibu, Aoko and Jirokichi-san) or planning to catch me so they could ask me the reasons (like Tantei-kun, Tantei-san and Tantei-han).

"It's a pleasure to see all of you today! I hope you all enjoy the moment?!" I said with my grin.

"Yes Kid/Kid-san/Kid-sama!" They almost all exclaimed.

I was totally enjoying this. It was the best birthday of my life! I was hoping the moment never stopped!

"Kid-sama, please go out with me!" It was Sonoko.

Everyone turned their head toward her.

"_Oh my god, Sonoko!"_ I thought with an inward grin. _"I wonder what would be your reaction be if you find out that your 'Kid-sama' is a high-schooled girl! Not only that, but a girl that you already met outside the heists! One day, I will tell you, just for the pleasure to see your reaction!"_

I went toward her and make a yellow rose for her. Hoping it would go right.

Sonoko p,o,v

I didn't know why I said that. In fact, I was thinking that but I didn't want to say it aloud.

"_Oh my god!" _I thought as I saw everybody turn toward me. _"This is so embarrassing!"_

Then I saw Kid walking toward me. _"Oh my god!" _I thought completely excited. "_Kid is going to answer me. This is the best moment of my life, if it's a dream I don't want to wake up!"_

He stopped right in front of me and made a beautiful yellow rose appear.

"I'm sorry," he said in the much gentle voice I ever heard, "I can't go out with you."

"_No it can't be!" _I thought with desperation. _"This is a nightmare Kid is going to reject me and pitying me in front of all those persons!"_

I was going to run when he smiled softly at me.

"However," he said with a soft smile and a kind voice, "I would be happy to be your friend, Sonoko-san, if you don't mind being friend with a thief!" He finished with a Kid grin.

"_Finally,_" I thought with a smile, _"it's not so bad after all. Having Kid as a friend could be as great! Maybe, I could go on his hang-glider one day!"_

"Of course I don't mind!" I said with a sincere voice taking the rose. "It would be my pleasure!"

Kaito p.o.v

"_I'm glad she took it like that," _I thought with a smile, _"I thought she would cry in front of all those persons!"_

"I hope I didn't embarrass you," she said a little red, "telling I wanted to go out with you?"

"No don't worry," I said laughing softly, "you are not the first trust me Sonoko-san!"

"I'm glad to being your friend, Kaitou Kid-san," she said shaking my hand, "and you can call me Sonoko!"

"Okay, Sonoko," I said looking at her with a smile but serious, "but only if you call me Kaitou or Kid.

"Okay, Kid!" Sonoko said with a happy laugh.

I know it was an odd moment for becoming friend with someone. However, I was known for being unpredictable, as both of my identity!

"Oi, you thief!" Nakamori-keibu said, "Why did you choose today for your heist!"

"Because, I was a fan of Kuroba Toichi," I said completely serious, "so I decided to put my heist today, as a reminder of him!"

"Kid this is the first time I seen you talk seriously!" He said surprise.

"Well," I said with a smirk, "I can talk seriously! However, the talk is over! It's **show time**!"

With my agility, I took five back flip in the air to the stand, where the real pearl was, and I end up on it.

I quickly opened it and, with my gloves, I put the pearl in my pocket!

"You are not going away, Kid!" Nakamori-keibu said completely angry. "I will catch you this time!"

"Well try!" I said with my Kid grin. "However, I am fast!"

When he was about catch me I make myself vanish with a pink smock. While they were trying to find out where I was, I pull the woman disguise back on and ran in the direction of the stairs that conduct to the roof.

When I arrived on the roof, I pull off the woman disguise and went back to my Kid costume.

"_Please," _I silently begged as I pull the pearl to the moon, "_be what I am looking for!"_

However, like always, it was not the Pandora gem.

A few minutes earlier Conan p.o.v

As everybody else was trying to find out where Kid was, I saw him put on a woman disguise and running, I followed him.

"_Why is it almost always a woman!" _I thought with an amused smirk.

As came to the stair case I thought excited, "_I will finally be able to see if it's you Kaito!"_

Then, he went to the roof and took the woman disguise away, going back to his Kid costume.

"_It went quick!" _I thought with a certain admiration.

Then, to my surprise Kid put the pearl to the moon like he was waiting for something.

"Dammit!" He whispered angrily. "I fail to find it again! This heist was all for nothing again!"

Then, he did something totally unexpected, he pull his gloved right hand in a fist and hit the wall, putting a hole in the wall.

"_What the hell was that for!?" _I thought with wide eyes, "_Is Kid losing it?!"_

"WHY!" He screamed angrily putting his fists on the floor. "IT HAS BEEN TWO FREAKING YEARS ARLEADY! Why can't I find it?! All those night with three hours of sleep! I want it to be worth it dammit!"

"_Poor Kid," _I thought with sadness, _"he finally snapped! All those heists must have breaks him!"_

He was about to break down in tears when I walked to him, and gently, put my hand on his shoulder.

"Kid," I said more gently and softly than I ever talked before, "what's wrong?"

He turned to face me and put his Kid grin back on.

"Oh it's you, tantei-kun," he said with his (now I realise it) poker-face grin, "I didn't see you come! Everything is fine, like always!"

"_Does he really think he can lure me like that?_" I thought with a frown. "_He is not fine at all!"_

No one p.o.v

"Cut the act Kid, I know you are not fine I saw you!" Conan said softly but sharply, "What is wrong Kid!?"

"_Dammit!" _Kaito thought with a sigh, "_I thought I was alone!"_

Kid looked at Conan with a sad smile on his face as he said, "You really want to know tentei-kun?"

"_I never saw him like that it's beginning to creep me out!"_ Conan thought a little bit panicked.

"Yes I would like to know Kid!"

Conan p.o.v

I was beginning to worry for him I had no idea what he would say and I admit that it was scaring me.

"I am tired of this life Tantei-kun!" He said with a sad smile.

"_What the hell does he mean by that?!" _I was beginning to totally freak out.

"What do you mean Kid!" I said with worry.

"I'm tired of never finding what I'm looking for! I'm tired of having to hide my feeling behind a poker-face! I'm tired to not me able to tell my real identity to someone!" Kid said with the most broken voice I ever heard.

"_And I thought that the face of that girl ten years ago was traumatizing? No this is ever more traumatizing because Kid is not supposed to talk like that!" _I thought worried for him.

"You could tell me," I said with a soft smile, "I promise I will not tell anyone!"

"_Okay you are completely out of your mind, what if you are not able to keep it! However, I will make sure to keep it! _I was determinate to prove myself to be worth it if he decided to trust me.

He looked at me with a small smile and said "Really?"

"Yeah!" I said with a soft smile, "I promise."

As an answer, Kid took of his hat and his wig reveling most of Kaito face.

"There you are, Tantei-kun!" She said with her normal voice.

Kaito p.o.v

I think I never felt so panicked since my mother told me that the boy I had looked with that broken and a bit insane look at the theater was my godparent's son, Kudo Shinichi!

"So you are really Kaito then!" He said with a smile. "I knew it! But can you explain why you were acting like that, screaming and punching the wall!"

"I was angry because I did not find what I was looking for!" I said with a frown.

Conan p.o.v

I was curious what was she looking for and why was she Kid for?

"What is it?" I said curiously, "And why did you become Kid?"

"I will tell you everything one day!" She said pulling her wig and hat back on before continuing. "I will tell you this. Two years ago I found out that my father death was not an accident!"

"WHAT!" I screamed completely surprised. "What do you mean your father?!"

"You should have listened to the end of my speech tantei-kun!" she said back in her Kid voice. "I mean Kuroba Toichi of course! Here, tantei-kun! This is the '**Red Rose**' I don't need the pearl anymore! You can give it back! See you later!"

And she was on her hang-glider, flying away.

"_Well," _I thought, _"I can't believe Kaito is my godparent's daughter. I wonder how she reacted when she find out about Toichi! I better going back in the hall!"_

I opened the door and began go down the stairs.

Kaito p.o.v.

I was on my hang-glider when I saw Jii-chan in is car. I went toward it.

"Hi Jii-chan," I said as he opened the door, "can I change back in your car?"

"Yes Kaito-bocchama," he said with worry, "go quickly!"

"Yes, I know!" as said as I went in the car, "Can I let my costume in the car so you can put in back in the special room?"

"Of course," he said as I pulled my sandals back on, "now go back inside!"

I thanked him and went back inside before anyone, except the obvious, figured I was away.

Conan p.o.v

As I came back to the main room, I was surprise to find Kaito already there with her clothes back on leaning against the wall.

I walked toward her and whispered, "How did you make it?"

She turned toward me and winked. "My accomplice, of course!"

"Of course," I said face palming, "how did I forget it!"

She laughed a little.

"Listen, Kaito," I said seriously, "if one day you want to tell me everything, I will be there!"

"_Now I can see the difference between the fake ones and the reals ones!" _I thought as I watched a big grin form on her face.

"You should not use those grins you know, Kaito-chan?" It was Hakuba.

"Oh, and why is that?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"There might be someone who will confuse you with Kid!" He said like it was obvious.

Kaito p.o.v

"_Not this again," _I thought as I began to panic, _"telling Conan is one thing but telling Saguru would mean going in jail!"_

"Could you excuse us Conan?" I said with a frown.

"Yes, of course," he said with a small smile. I was surprise to see he didn't use his childish act, "I will wait for you here Kaito!"

"Thanks Conan!" I said to Conan before turning to Saguru. "Come with me!"

I walked with him through the room. Then, we went to a corridor where nobody was. I turned to face him.

"What was that?" I said angrily. "I thought I had told you to not make allusion like that, Saguru-kun! I am not Kid!"

"_We are friend now Saguru! You are not supposed to try and find out I am Kid anymore!" _I thought angrily.

"Why are you lying to me?" He said his hair hiding is face and his hand s in fists. "Why are you insulting my intelligence by saying you are not?! I thought that I was your friend now! So why don't you trust me!?"

"_Could I really trust him? Could I really tell him the truth?" _I wanted to I really did but I was afraid that he would tell Nakamori-keibu, or worst Aoko, if I told him.

"I'm not Kid!" I said my voice shaking and my bang covering my eyes.

"_Don't ask Saguru," _I thought with desperation, "_don't ask if I am Kid again because I won't be able to lie anymore!"_

Then lady luck left me or maybe it's the contrary after all.

Saguru p.o.v

As she told me for the second time that she was not Kid something inside me shattered I felt like I was a mirror that had just smashed.

"_Does she really think that little of me, so much that she can't trust me!"_

I walked toward her and forced her to look at me.

"Kaito-chan," I said my voice empty, "stop insulting me like that please!"

Kaito p.o.v

I couldn't believe it.

"_Is it really Saguru? I never thought he could be like that!" _I thought as I looked in his sad eyes. _"No not sad they are completely empty and void of any positive emotion!"_

"Tell me the truth I can't bare it anymore!" He looked ready for a break down I know that if I lied to him he would not be able to take it.

"_Good bye my freedom!" _I thought with sadness.

"Okay," I said myvoice shaking, "you want the truth fine! I'm Kid now what will you do, forget that we are friend and pull me in jail!?"

I should not have said it because he really did break down. He was looking at me with a hopeless look.

"Is that really what you think of me?" He said with a broken voice.

"Saguru-kun," I said trying to not make things more difficult "this is what you would have done if you had found out four days ago."

"For days ago we went not friends and you didn't help me!" He said "I just wanted the truth and the reasons Kaito-chan that all! I would not betray your trust! After all, you almost never trust anyone!"

"Well you know the truth just don't say it to anyone else, as for why, I will tell you one day, but not now!"

"Okay then, and don't worried I will keep my mouth shut." He said with a smile.

"I hope so!" we went back in the room.

Conan p.o.v

They finally came back.

Hakuba was smiling and Kaito was rolling her eyes.

"Don't tell me you told him!" I said with a frown, "I thought it was just supposed to be me!"

She raised her eyebrow.

"Well," she said, "I'm sorry. But he was about to have a break down!"

"A break down seriously!" I said with wide eyes.

"Hey oh," he said scolding, "I am here!"

I was about to answer when Ran, Hattori and Toyama came.

"I still can't believe this!" Hattori said to Kaito.

"Yeah it is!" She said with a grin. "Sorry if you find me creepy."

"Not anymore!" He said with a smile.

"I can't believe what you said about that night Kaito!" Ran said laughing.

I couldn't understand what they were talking about but I had an idea.

"_Oh no Ran!"_ I thought panicking. "_Not this damn girl again! Please, I can't take it anymore!"_

"Stop!" I whispered with fear. "Don't talk about her!"

However, they didn't hear me and they continued.

"What did you think happened to the girl then, Ran?" Kaito said with curiosity.

"_Please," _I said beginning to totally freak out, _"stop I beg you!"_

"I thought she was having therapies after that day." Ran said with a small smile.

Kaito laughed a little before her poker-face was back on. "You were right," she said seriously, "that's exactly what happened!"

"Oh Kaito! I am so sorry!" Ran said looking down.

"It's alright," Kaito said with a smile, "it was difficult, but it's over now!"

I was still panicked, however I was curious.

"_What are they talking about?" _I thought with half panicked half curiously. _"And what does she mean by it's over?"_

"Fortunately, for you," Ran said with a smile, "Shinichi is not here!"

"_In fact Ran, I am right here, and I wonder what you are talking about!" _I thought with wide eyes.

I could never have imagined what was about to be said.

"Shinichi!?" She said with a mix between scheme and sadness. "You mean Kudo Shinichi, the boy who was sitting with you? He is still thinking about it?!"

"_Thinking about it, it's more like the mere thought of that girl make me hyperventilate! Like you and your fishes!" _

"Thinking about it, Kaito, it's much more than that!" Ran said with hesitation. "I'm sorry Kaito but, you completely traumatized him, probably for life!"

"_It can't be!" _I thought as I looked at Kaito put a hand on her mouth and she was trying to keep her poker-face on. "_So, this is why her eyes were telling me something!_

I was shaking slightly but I stopped as I hear what she said.

"Really, oh my god!" She sounded like she was about to cry. "I will never be able to meet him, if he sees me he will run away! I will never be able to talk to him!"

"_This nightmare has to stop!" _I seriously thought, "_If I want to be friend with Kaito I have to get over this stupid fear of her! I mean she is one of the kindest persons I ever met!"_

"Kaito, I have something I want to tell you, in private!" I said looking at her completely serious.

"O-okay," she said surprise, "I will follow you!"

I took her by the hand and pull her in an empty corridor.

No one p.o.v

Kaito was wondering what he wanted to tell her. Then, he turned over and took of his glass looking right at her.

"_There it is!" _Conan thought with determination, _"No going back! There is a saying that said 'face your fear' well it's time you face yours Shinichi! It was ten years ago, get over it!" _

"_Could it be…!" _Kaito thought as she gasped.

"I am talking to you right now Kaito," he said his voice shaking a bit "and as you can see I'm not running away!"

"You are…" She said her voice shaking as well.

"Yeah," he said with a sigh, "I'm Kudo Shinichi."

She could not believe it. She wanted to say sorry to Shinichi since she saw him at the clock tower heist, and then she found out that he was Conan.

"You really are Shinichi?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

Conan p.o.v

I was not expecting her reaction to be like that.

"_Oh no, I can't believe it, what now!?" _I thought sighing inwardly.

"Yes," I said with a raised eyebrow, "didn't I tell you?"

She had a totally unexpected reaction. She landed over me and pulled me in a hug.

"What is wrong Kaito?" I said surprised.

"I'm sorry! I never meant to traumatize you!" She was crying again. It was like, each time I saw Kaito, she was always at the verge of tears or crying.

"It's alright," I said patting her head, "I understand! You had just lost your father! It's normal that you were upset. Don't worry, I forgive you. But, please, don't look at me like that ever again!"

"You mean," she said with an evil grin, "like that!"

She did a perfect imitation of the way she looked at me that night.

"_That girl is evil!" _I thought with a shudder. _"Kaito you can't even imagine how unstable you look, right now!"_

"Kaito, stop that!" Or the next time I see you, I will force you to eat fish!" I said angrily shaking.

She looked at with look of pure terror on her face.

"You wouldn't dare!?" She said with a mix between anger and fear.

"That look make me fell the exact same way you do when you see fish! So, if you do that again I will!" I said with anger.

"Okay, Shinichi," she said with a smile, "I won't do it again, but please don't mention that word!"

"Fish?" I said with a wicked grin and she looked like that again. I put my hands in the air. "I gave up! Do it if you want!"

"Thank you!" She said her look back to normal. "By the way, Shinichi did your parents ever told you that they were my godparents, and that my parents were your godparents?"

"You knew?!" I said completely surprised.

"Yes my mother told me two years ago. By the way, how did you become that way?" She said showing my body.

"It's a long story. I will tell you the same day you tell me yours!" I said smiling softly.

"Deal!" She said with a smile.

Then, we came back in the room and she left with Hakuba.

"_Weird they are friend now?" _I said with a raised eyebrow.

Then, I turn around and saw Haibara paler than ever and shaking.

"Oi," I said with worry, "what is wrong?!"

She turned to me and whispered in terror, "Kudo-kun, there was three of _them_ here!"

"What?!"I said my eyes widen. "Who were they? And why they didn't do anything?"

"I don't know!" She said looking at me in the eyes, completely lost.

No one p.o.v

Kairi-Jane and Sana were laughing as they walked to the car.

"I told you would love the heist Kairi and Sana!" A woman said, as she pulled her mask and her red wig, revealing a beautiful young woman with wavy blond hair and blue eyes.

"You were right, Vermouth!" They said with a smile on their face.

"Come in," Vermouth said smiling softly, "we are going home. After all, you have school tomorrow."

Then, the three of them left in the car and went to their house.

* * *

It's the end of another chapter. I hope you liked it. Don't forget your reviews, it's always appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, it's me again! How are you? Thanks for all the reviews Today it will be almost the same things_, _the thoughts will be like _this_ and when they talk in English it will belike **this**_._

I own nothing, everything is to Gosho Aoyama. Except the ocs and the plot of this fanfic.

Pairing: friendship first: Kaito/Shinichi, Kaito/Saguru, Kaito/Aoko, Kaito/Ran, Ran/Shinishi, Kaito/Kairi, Kaito/Sana, Kaito/Sonoko.

Romance many choices possible: Kaito/Shinichi or Kaito/Saguru, Shinichi/Kaito, Shinichi/Ran or one of the ocs, Saguru/Kaito, Saguru/Aoko, Saguru/Kairi, Saguru/Sana, Saguru/Akako, Saguru/Sonoko, Ran/Shinichi or Ran/?, Hattori/Kazuha, Hattori/Kaito, Hattori/? Vermouth/?, Akai/Jodie, Ai/?, Yukiko/Yusaku, Kogoro/Eri, Sato/Takegi,

Sister/Brother and Sister/Sister relationship: Vermouth/Kairi, Vermouth/Sana, Kairi/Sana, Kaito/Aoko, Hattori/Shinichi, Shinichi/Ran (if they are not together) etcetera.

Black organisation members in this fanfic: Vermouth, Bloody-Mary, Porto, Gin, Kir, Vodka, Snake, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon and Anakota.

Chapter summary: A call from Jodie gave some information on two black organisation members. We, also, learn some things about Kairi and Sana. Some interrogations are posed and one thing is reveal: Sana second name! Can you guess what it is? Also, Kaito give a lot of revelations herself and Conan too.

Have a good chapter.

Revelations and interrogations

* * *

Conan p.o.v

It was 7h00 o'clock in the morning, I had just woke up when I heard my cell phone ringing.

"_Who the hell would call me, at a time like this?! This better be important!" _I thought a little bit irritated.

"Moshi moshi, who is it?" I said with a sleepy voice.

"Hi, **Cool kid**, it's me!" A familiar voice said.

"Jodie-san?" I said with surprise wondering why she would call me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine **Cool kid, **thank you! And you?" She said her voice as kind as ever.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said sincerely before continuing with a serious tone. "Why are you calling me?"

"Direct to the point, like always!" Jodie said. "Well, Kir just called. She had some interesting information!"

"Kir?!" I asked my eyes wide. "What did she said?!"

I was listening with attention. I didn't want to miss anything.

"She had some information about two mysterious organization members!" Jodie said.

"What do you mean mysterious?!" I was interested.

"Well," Jodie said, "not many people know about them and they've been in the organization for five years!"

"How is it possible?! What do we know?!" I said eager to learn more.

"Like Vermouth, they are masters of disguise!" Jodie exclaimed honestly. "However, contrarily to Vermouth, they wear disguises in the organization!"

"What?!" I said surprise. "So no one in the organization know how they look like?!"

"This is not true. There is one person who knows how they look like!" Jodie said with a mysterious voice.

"Who? Don't tell me it's…?!" I said a little bit excited.

"Yes it's Vermouth!" Jodie said affirming what I was thinking

"Well, it could have been worse! Is there other things we know?" I said expecting to learn more.

"They are known as Bloody-Mary and Porto! They are really clever and their poker-face equal Kid's one!" She said.

"What Kid's one?!" I said a little bit shocked. "But Kid is a pro in it!"

"Exactly! Also, they are unpredictable! No one can predict what they will do. They can kill someone one day, and the next one, they will save you without wanting anything from you! They are at the same time the most kind and the most sadistic members of the black organization!" She said with a very serious tone.

"Thank you for the call, Jodie-san!" I said sincerely.

"You are welcome! If I learn more, I will call you later! Have a good day, **Cool kid." **She said before hanging.

I was thinking about it and I decided to call Haibara.

* * *

Ai p.o.v

I had woke up just woke up, when my cell phone rang.

"_Who is calling me?" _I thought with a raised eyebrow.

"Moshi, moshi?' I said a little bit sleepy. "It's better be important!"

"Haibara, it's me!" Kudo-kun voice said.

"Kudo-kun?" I said surprise. "We will see each other in class, surely you could have wait? Or do you miss me that much?" I said that with a wicked grin.

"Ahou!" Kudo-kun said. "I just received a call from Jodie-san about the black organization!"

My heart began to beat like I had ran a miles, my eyes widen and I was panicking a little.

"What did she said?" I said without being able to stop my interest.

"She said things about Bloody-Mary and Porto!" Kudo-kun said. "I thought you could tell me others things!"

"_Of all the members it had to be them!" _I thought with a mix between fear and exasperation.

"I know not much about them. Except that Vermouth care about them a lot!" I said seriously.

"What do you mean?" He said curiously.

"Well, Vermouth is the only one who knows about their real name, their real age and their real face, still she didn't said it to anyone. Not even the boss. Also, there is something weird, during the full moon, one of them is always missing. Nobody knows why!" I said with a frown.

"Thanks you, Haibara! See you at school!" Kudo-kun said before ending the call.

"_Still," _I curiously thought, "_I would like to know who they really are! And why Vermouth keep her mouth shut about them!"_

* * *

Vermouth p.o.v

I was in Kairi and Sana room, looking at them. I truly cared about those teenagers. They were like sisters for me and I wanted that nothing bad happen to them. I wanted that no one in the organization learn who they really were. Most of all, I wanted them to know nothing about Sana. Just the thought of it made me shake in terror!

"_And not just them," _I thought with a frown, _"Kid too! However, for different reasons! If Kid, or should I say Kaito , was to learn the truth… I don't want to think about it! She would hate her! Sana doesn't need that! She has suffer too much already, she deserve a normal life! I will let no one in the Organization, especially not Snake, learns the truth about her! Kairi and I know and it's enough!"_

After these thoughts, I opened the curtains for wake them up. They woke up with a groan and looked at me with a frown.

"Cris!" They said at the same time. "You could have told us to wake up instead!"

I laughed at their annoyed faces. "It would have taken too much time to wake you up that way!"

"Will you drive us to school today, with your real appearance?" Sana asked with hope in her voice.

"Okay, I will!" I said with a smile. "But you own me!"

"We know!"

* * *

At the same time Saguru p.o.v

I woke up, this morning, expecting to be at my house.

"_Another day alone in this dammed house!" _ I thought with resentment.

"Could you wake Kaito-bocchama, please?" A voice said at the door. I turned to see Jii-chan.

"_That's right!" _I thought with a grin. _"I'm in Kaito-chan house! So everything that happened yesterday was real! Kaito finally told me that she was Kid!"_

I went to her room, for the first time, and opened the door. The paint was pure white. The four-poster bed was blue, the dresser was white, the desk was white and blue, with a computer and a lamp on it. There was a blue wardrobe and two white bookcases. I could see many things on it: 500 mangas, all the Arsène Lupin books in French, all the Sherlock Homes in English.

"_**My god!"**_ I thought surprised, _**"She can understand Japanese, English and French! Is there something she can't do?!"**_

There was also the Lord of the ring trilogy, a lot of the Stephen King books, many suspense and horror and other things.

I went to her bed, to wake her up and to ask some questions.

"Kaito-chan," I said softly, "it's time to wake up!"

* * *

Kaito p.o.v

I woke up to find Saguru next to my bed. At first, I was slightly panicking when I realised that what I told him yesterday, about me being Kid, really happened.

"Please, tell me it was a dream!" I said hyperventilating. "I can't have said that!"

He went to me in a few seconds, to ask me what was wrong.

"The thing I said yesterday, it was a dream right?" I almost begged him.

"Kaito-chan," he said softly, "if you are talking about your alter-ego, it really happened. However, as I told you yesterday, I won't tell anyone, unless you want me to! I'm your friend, after all, and I have no intention to betray you!"

He was looking at me with sincerity in his eyes and I knew he was saying the truth. However, as I said before, I have difficulty to trust people.

"You seem sincere," I said with sadness, "but I have some problems to trust people."

"I will do everything to be worth it." He seriously said.

After I got dressed, as we went to the kitchen, Saguru-kun turned toward me and looked curiously at me.

"You can talk fluently in English to have all the Sherlock Holmes collection?!" He said with interest.

"**What do you think?"** I said with my Kid grin, "**Would I waste my time reading all the collection if I didn't know? I don't think so!"**

He looked at me impressed before asking something else. "What about French? You have all Arsène Lupin collection too! Why not reading it in Japanese?"

"Tu penses sérieusement que je perdrais mon temps à chercher les Arsène Lupin en français si je ne savais pas lire et parler cette langue?" I said with my Kid grin. "Bien sûr que non! Je peux lire et parler couramment en français! En plus, lire Arsène Lupin dans la version originale est génial!"

He was looking at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Could you say it again please?" He said curiously.

"Of course!" I said. "I will say it again in Japanese. 'Do you seriously think I would waste my time searching the Arsène Lupin in French if I didn't know how to read and speak in this language? Of course not! I can read and speak fluently in French! Also, reading Arsène Lupin in the original version is great!"

He was still talking about it as we got out of Jii-chan car, in front of the school.

"You are amazing, you know that?!" He said looking at me in awe. "You can do magic, speak and read in English and French, disguise, hang-gliding, gymnastic, fencing, karate, dancing, singing, cooking, skating, skiing, soccer, tennis and," he lowered his voice, "having a alter-ego, who is Kid! Is there anything you can't do?!"

"Of course like anyone!" I said with a grin. "For example I can't…"

However, I didn't have the chance to finish what I wanted to say. At this very moment, Kairi and Sana came in Cris Vineyard car's!

I was totally surprise. I was not expecting it.

"Kairi, Sana, have a good day at school!" Cris said with a sincere smile. "I will come to drive you back home!"

"Thanks Cris! You are the best!" They said at the same time.

She smiled at them before driving away. I had to call him. This was not normal.

"Saguru-kun, can you go in class, without me? I have something to do first!" I said hoping he would not ask questions.

"Okay, just don't be late!" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"I won't!" I exclaimed before running inside.

I went to a deserted corridor, where nobody ever went, I picked my cell and I called Conan, no, Shinichi-kun.

* * *

Conan p.o.v

After I finished eating, I went outside with Ran.

"So," She said with a smile, "do you have something to tell me?"

She was looking at me seriously. I was wondering what she had to say.

"What do you mean?" I said while looking at her.

"Well, you already said you were a child prodigy." She said with a soft smile. "However, I don't think this is the only thing you hide."

I realized what she mean by that and widen my eyes.

* * *

Ran p.o.v

I didn't know why he was lying to me about his identity. However, I knew that Conan was Shinichi, I had realized yesterday, but I didn't say anything. I had enough now!

"_What kind of best friend does he think I am?!" _I thought angrily. "_Does he think that I would abandon him?! That I would stop being his friend?! I loved him and now I consider him like a brother! My feeling could change, I could love him like a lover or a best friend, but I will never abandon him!"_

I looked at him and said what I knew was the truth. "You are Shinichi right?!"

He looked at me with wide eyes before saying, "No of course not. I'm just a child prodigy. That's all!"

"_I'm not stupid Shinichi!"_ I thought with anger.

"Don't you dare lying, Shinichi!" I said more harshly than I wanted. "I have enough of your lies!"

He looked at me before taking away his glasses.

"_You can't go back now, Ran!" _I thought to myself with determination.

"You are right," he said with a hopeless voice, "I am Shinichi."

"_I never thought he would tell me. What is this look? He looks like his worst nightmare become true!"_ I was totally shocked, but that was nothing compare to what I felt when I heard his next words.

"You hate me now right?!" He whispered totally hopeless without looking at me.

* * *

Conan p.o.v

That's it, I said it! I could not believe I said that!

"_You are the biggest idiot Shinichi! You just said the truth to Ran! Now, not only she will hate you, but she will be in danger!" _ I was horrified and I could not dare to look at her.

"What did you say?!" She said with a horrified voice.

I looked at her and saw her looking at me with a look of betrayal on her face.

"I said that I was Shinichi!" I said looking at her.

"I mean after that!" She said angrily. "What did you say after that!?"

"I said that you hated me right now!" I said looking at her.

I did not expect what came after. She came to me, put herself to my level, and began to shake my shoulders.

"What kind of friend do you take me for, Shinichi?!" She said with tears in her eyes.

I realized then that I've been a total idiot for thinking like that. However, there was still the fact that it could put her in danger.

"I was just afraid that's all! Oh my god! You weren't supposed to know it! She will kill me!" I said totally panicked.

"_Haibara will be totally mad!" _I thought with wide eyes.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Ran said realizing something.

"What?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"If you are Shinichi, that's mean you were at Kid heist yesterday right?" She said laughing.

"Yeah?" I said not knowing what she meant. "You saw me, I was with you!"

"No!" She said still laughing. "I mean, you heard about Kaito's past right?!"

I had totally forgotten about that! I only remembered that Kaito told me she became Kid because she found out that her father death was not an accident and that she was Toichi's daughter.

"What do you mean?" I said with eyebrows raised.

"I mean about the fact that she was the girl that was right behind you when Toichi-san die!" She said laughing.

"I totally forgot about that!" I said with wide eyes. "That's right she is!"

Ran was laughing all the way to school. When I left her at the elementary, she was still laughing.

"Hey, Edogawa-kun!" I turned around and saw Haibara. I was about to answer when my cell phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi?" I said curiously.

"Shinichi, it's me!" A voice, that I immediately recognized, said.

"Kaito?" I said surprised. "Why are you calling?"

"I just saw something really weird," Kaito said, "and I wanted to tell you!"

I was curious. I didn't know Kaito very well. However, I knew Kaitou Kid and I was sure that Kaito was the same. Which mean, not the kind of person who would call for nothing!

"What is it?" I said curious.

"There are two students in my class, "she said before continuing, "and you will never guess who drive them to the school today!"

"Who Yoko?" I said joking thinking about the star that Kogoro idolized.

"No, but almost!" She said seriously. "It was Cris Vineyard!"

I widen my eyes in shock and I looked to Haibara, who was staring curiously at me.

"Did you say, Cris Vineyard?!" Haibara looked at me with wide eyes when I said that. "Why would she drive two girls to their school?"

"I don't know," Kaito said, "but she said 'I will come to drive you back home' which mean, they probably live at the same house!"

"Listen, I have to go now. But if you know more call me okay!?" I said quickly to the phone.

"Don't worry, I will!" She said before hanging.

"What was that about?" Haibara whispered.

"Vermouth drove two girls who are new students in Kaito's class!" I whispered back.

Her eyes widen, "Could they be…?"

"Bloody-Mary and Porto?" I said nodding. "Probably!"

* * *

Kaito p.o.v

I ran into the classroom 15 minutes before the beginning.

"You went fast!" Saguru said with a smirk.

"You know me," I said with my Kid grin, "I'm usually fast!"

"Still," he said with some worry, "I wouldn't use this grin too often, if I were you!"

"Thank you for worrying!" I said with my "Kaito" grin.

"Hi, Kuroba-san!" A voice said, a voice that always bothered me. "I hope everything was great, yesterday!"

"Akako!" I said looking at her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you!" She said with, for once, a sincere smile.

"You are Kuroba-san right?" Two people that I didn't know well said. "I'm Furude Sana, one of the new students! And I am Hanajima Kairi-Jane"

"I remember you Furude-san and you too Hanajima-san!" I said with a smile.

"I was wondering if we could be friends!" Sana said with a smile.

"It's the same for me!" Kairi said with a grin.

"Okay, of course! I think it would be better if you call me Kaito!" I said with a wink.

"Of course Kaito-chan!" They said at the same time.

"You can call me Kairi or Kairi-Jane! As for Sana, you can call her Sana, Sana Dora or Dora!" Kairi said with a smile.

"Kairi, how many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?!" Sana said with rage.

"Sana, calm down!" I said "Dora is not that bad!"

"That's because it's not her full name!" Kairi said not listening to Sana protests.

"Don't say it, Kairi!" Sana said panicked.

"Hey, oh." I said with a frown. "It can't be so bad! You don't have to react like it!

"_Weird name!" _I thought with a raised eyebrow, "_Dora well this is interesting! I wonder what your full name is!"_

"You want to bet?" Sana asked rising an eyebrow.

The teacher came with a surprised assignment.

"Before the break," she said with a smile, "I want you to make a composition on a subject that I will give you. It can be anything but it must be on the subject. I will read your productions before the break!"

"What will be the subject?" Aoko asked.

"Immortality!" She said with a grin.

I groaned but I saw that I was not the only one. Sana too, in fact she growled.

"Do we really need to?" She said with her head in her hands.

"Yes!" She said with a raised eyebrow.

During the break

I was really happy of my composition. I was walking in the corridors with a smile on my face, until I heard an interesting conversation.

"Sana, calm down!" Kairi said trying to calm Sana. "You know what can happen when you are angry!"

"I know but still! Of all subjects she had to choose that one!" She said with anger.

"You had ideas I hope!" Kairi said with a grin.

"Of course I had, what do you think?" Sana said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that, Dora, it was just a joke!" Kairi said with a wink.

"Don't call me Dora!" Sana said annoyed.

We all came back to class. The teacher was waiting, a smile on her face.

"Like always," she said with a smile, "Kaito your production was amazing. However there is one which I found extraordinary, and I want to read it to you all!"

I was very curious, for the teacher to say extraordinary it had to be.

"So there it is." She said reading it. "Immortality can be described as a gift. Many people would say 'I want to have immortality'. I, for one, know the truth, immortality is a curse. You see all the people you love dying before you do. Each time you make a friend, your friend will die. There is a legend which said that there is a jewel who gives immortality. If there a jewel like that, well, I say that jewel should never be found, for the truth to be free. If I could choose, I would say no. Being immortal is not something I want!"

I was wondering who make that. It was amazing. Perfect. I wanted to know who made that.

"The person who made this," the teacher said, "was Furude Sana Pandora!"

Everyone turned to Sana.

"Pandora? That's your second name?"Aoko said with surprise. "Well, that's original!"

"That's surely original!" I said with my grin. "Sana Pandora, really?!"

"Kaito, stop with that grin this creep me out!" Aoko said with a chill.

"Okay, it's just a grin!" I said pouting.

At the end of the class, ten minutes before diner, Keiko gasped. "Mina-san," She said surprised, "listen to this!"

She was holding the news-paper with excitement. Everyone turned toward her.

"What is wrong Keiko?" Aoko said.

"It's about Kid!" Keiko said totally excited.

I was wondering what it was about. I make no note today so it could not be about a heist.

"Listen to this 'Kid is a high school student!'" She said completely excited

"WHAT?!" I screamed in shock.

"Yes listen to this. 'After finding a hair on kid costume, Nakamori-keibu, wanted to analyse it.'" She said before continuing. "' He put the hair to the lab, it revealed that the hair was owned by a high school student of Ekoda high school, class 2-B.' Our class!"

Everybody was watching at everybody, wandering who it was. As for me, I was completely panicking.

"Kid is a student in this class?" The teacher said her eyes wide.

"Who is it?!" Aoko said angrily.

I don't know why, maybe it was because of the lack of sleep and the stress of having a double life for two years, but I lost it. I used my Kid voice without even thinking about the aftermath.

"So you finally found out that I am a student, here?!" I said giggling a little bit insanely.

* * *

The teacher p.o.v

That voice seemed to come from everywhere, in the classroom. Like everybody else, except the person herself, I wanted to know who it was.

I looked around searching for the source before finding it.

"_So this is why you were always so tired, Kaito-san!" _I thought with surprise.

Aoko p.o.v

When I hear his voice I became angry. I wanted to know who it was.

"_I hate him so much!" _I thought with rage. _"Now, I learn he is a student here!" _

I was looking around me trying to find the person who was also, at night, the person I hated the most in the world.

"This is perfect!" Kid said almost insanely

"_My god! The lack of sleep made him insane!" _I thought worried

"Can you guess who I am?!" The voice seemed to be close to me.

I looked at Kaito and saw The grin on her face. Her eyes were shadowed by her hairs and the voice that came from her mouth was not her own.

"You will never figure that I'm Kid, never hahaha!" Kaito said completely losing it. She was Kid, she really was and she was becoming insane.

I seemed to be the only one who had found out. Then, the bell rang and everyone ran for lunch.

I followed Kaito to an empty corridor.

"Dammit," she exclaimed putting her heard in her hands, "what did you do you Idiot! You are lucky nobody saw you! Why the hell did you act like your alter-ego!"

"_I saw you Kaito!" _I thought with anger and sadness. _"You lied! Two years!"_

"I saw you Kaito," I said with a very calm and serious voice, "or should I say, Kid!"

Kaito turned slowly toward me, a horrified look on her face.

"A-A-Aoko?!" She said with terror before losing consciousness.

"Kaito," I said while catching her, "why are you doing this to yourself?!"

* * *

Kaito, p.o.v

I woke up twenty minutes after, in the infirmary.

"Hi, Kaito!" I turned up to saw Aoko looking at me with a serious look on her face.

"Aoko!" I said with my poker-face on.

"I saw and heard you Kaito, I know you are Kid!" She said angrily.

"_This is a nightmare! The worst thing that could happen to me is happening!"_ I was completely hyperventilating.

"Oy, Kaito?!" Aoko said putting her hand on my shoulder. "Kaito, calm down! Breath Kaito! It's not that bad, listen to me! I'm just angry, okay I don't hate you!"

"You don't?" I said with a frown before screaming. "LIAR YOU HATE KID! You have been telling me how much you want him to be put in jail or disappear for the past two years! I AM KID, SO YOU HATE ME!"

* * *

Aoko p.o.v

I was looking at my best friend, who was crying and shaking, with a hand on my mouth.

"_How many times did I tell her that I hated Kid during those two years?" _I was horrified completely horrified. _"Idiot, she is Kid! How do you think you make her feel! Kaito, Kid-chan, I am so sorry!"_

I pull her in a hug, as I whispered "I'm sorry, Kid-chan!"

She looked at me with tears still in her eyes and grinned, with her Kid grin.

"Kid-chan?" She said with her special grin and her Kid voice. "This is the first time someone calls me that! I like that Aoko!"

She said my name with her normal voice.

"After the school," I said seriously, "I want to go to your house, and I want you to put your disguise on!"

"Why?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to have the proof that it is you!" I said with a wicked smile before realising something. "Oh my god, I will finally be able to realize my dream!"

"Which is?" She said curiously.

"One word, hang-glider!" I said with a grin that looked like her alter-ego grin.

"You want to fly on my hang-glider?!" She said with wide eyes.

"Yes!" I said with a smile.

* * *

Kaito p.o.v

"_Well, it was great! Her reaction was not that bad after all!"_ I thought with a smile on my face.

"Come Kid," Aoko whispered, "you have to eat!"

"Hai, hai!" I said. "Oh and don't call me that in public!"

"I won't," she said, "and you will explain everything! You better have a good reason!"

"Trust me," I said sadly, "I have a good reason.

We went too eating our lunch.

The fact that Kid was a student in the school went everywhere, and not only in Ekoda but in Beika as well.

* * *

Ran p.o.v

I could not believe Kid was a high school student. And I was not the only one.

"We have to go to Ekoda high school, Ran!" Sonoko said. "I have to meet him or her! I have to tell Kid that he or she is my idol!"

I rolled my eyes before smiling at her. "Our classes finish more early today, we will go!"

At the end of the day in front of Ekoda high school

I was with Sonoko at the gate when we heard whispers, "I still can't believe that you are Kid, Kaito!"

We turned our head and saw Aoko, Kaito and Hakuba-san.

"It's true," Hakuba said, "this is difficult to believe it! I mean you are a girl!"

"Hahaha!" Kaito said. "Very funny, next heist, I will put your hairs green Saguru-kun!"

"You wouldn't dare!" He said with a shudder.

"I'm Kid after all!" She said with her Kid grin. "Do you want to test me, Tantei-san?" She said the last bit in Kid voice.

"No thanks, and don't pull this voice without your costume this is too weird!" Hakuba-san said seriously.

* * *

Kaito p.o.v

I laughed, yes laughed a pure happy laugh.

"Kaito-chan?" Sonoko whispered with a shocked voice. "Are you really, Kid?" I turned around and saw her with Ran the same shocked look on their faces.

"Oh, no," I said sighing, "you know what? All of you just go with me!"

They followed me to Jii-chan car.

Then, a few minutes later we were at the manor.

* * *

No one p.o.v

Kaito turned toward the four of them and said, "Follow me!"

They followed her to her room.

"_What are we doing in Kaito room?!" _Aoko thought curiously.

"_I thought she was going to tell us if she is Kid?" _Ran thought with a raised eyebrow.

"_How is going in her room prove that she is Kid?" _Sonoko thought with a raised eyebrow.

"_Is there a hidden room?" _Saguru thought curiously.

Kaito went to her father portrait and put her hand on it and the portrait opened.

"What the hell?!" The four said before going in the secret room.

"A white car?!" Aoko said with surprise.

"A hang-glider?!" Ran said with shock.

"All the tricks that Kid pulled!" Saguru said with a smile.

"The card gun!" Sonoko said excited.

"And something else is there as well!" Kaito said with her Kid grin. "Wait for me in my room. I will be there, in a few minutes."

"I wonder what is she doing !?" Aoko said with a frown.

"I'm here!" Kaito said in her Kid voice.

"So, it's really you!" Aoko said with sadness.

"Yes it's really me!" Kaito said before going back to her real voice. "I have something for you!" She made a red and a yellow rose appear.

"I can't believe you are really a girl!" Sonoko said embarrassed.

"This is right!" Kaito said. "I hope you still want to be my friend!"

"Of course!" Sonoko said with a smile.

"Same for me!" Ran said with a smile.

"One day, you will say everything!" They all said.

"Yeah, I promise!" I said putting my wig and my hat off.

"Don't forget about the fly, Kid-chan!" Aoko said with a smile.

"Oh, yes that's right!" Kaito said pulled back her wig and her hat

She opened the window and grabbed Aoko.

"There, we go!" Kaito said, "Are you ready!?"

"Yes, I am!" Aoko said.

Aoko and Kaito looked at the others and said "We will come back later!"

Then, Kaito opened her hang-glider and they flew to Aoko house.

* * *

Nakamori-keibu p.o.v

I was waited for Aoko, when I saw her on Kid's hang-glider with that thief. He even came in our house I was frozen.

"It was perfect!" Aoko said pulling him in a hug.

"_What the hell is she's doing!?" _I thought angrily walking toward them. "Now, I can see why you love it, Kid-chan!" She said with joy

"_Kid-chan!?" _I thought with a shudder. _"What is that?!"_

"Don't say that Aoko, your father could hear us!" Kid said with a teasing voice.

"He is not here," She said with a sigh, "he must be in his office, planning to send you in jail! You can talk and act normally, Kaito."

Then, I watched Kid took off his hat and wig revealing Kaito's face.

"_This can't be true!_" I thought completely shocked. _"For those two years it was Kaito!" _

"I'm sorry, Aoko!" Kaito said with a sigh. "I didn't want to take your father away from you!"

"Bakaito," Aoko said with a frown, "you didn't take him from me! It's just that he is totally obsessed with putting your alter-ego in jail!"

"You mean he is obsessed in pulling me in jail! My god, what would happen if he found that I'm Kid!" Kaito said with a sad voice.

"I don't want to imagine!" Aoko said with a shudder.

"It's one thing telling you, Tantei-kun and even Saguru-kun, but your father!" She said with a sigh. "I couldn't! He is like a second father for me, I care a lot about Nakamori-keibu, Nakamori-san Ginzo-san or whatever I call him! I could not take it if he found out that I'm Kid! Not for fear of going in jail, but for fear that he would hate me or be disgusted by me!"

I was absolutely angry at her for being Kid, for being a thief. But hating her never! I cared too much about her.

"_You better have a good reason, Kaito!" _ I thought as I remembered all the heists that happened for the past two years. All the things she did to me also.

"I'm going in the park, don't follow me!" she said with a sad voice.

I followed Kaito as she went outside and pulled back her hat and wig.

She went in a deserted part of the park and she sat on a banc I pulled my hand on her shoulder

"Hello Kid!I said with a calm voice.

She turned toward me and grinned with her Kid grin.

"Nakamori-keibu!" She said in her Kid voice teasing. "I thought you were away! It's good to see you! I hope you are not planning to put me in jail because you will be disappointed again! You are always falling! You will never arrest me you can't! "

"_It's unbelievable how much her alter-ego is different from her day-self it's almost like a split personality! Kid is a thief with a jewel addiction and an insane grin! Kid drive me crazy and I want him to be put in jail. Kaito, on the other hand, is selfless never steal anything, kind, while being a prankster she hates bully with a passion, she is like a second daughter for me. I could never put her in jail but I want Kid in jail! Dammit why did she have to be that thief!" _

"No, Kid I came back sooner," I said sighing, "also I know that I will never be able to catch you, you are too smart for that!"

She looked at me with an opened mouth, unable to say anything.

"_That's my chance, sorry Kaito!" _I thought as I put a handcuff out of my pocket and handcuffed her with me.

I couldn't believe I had finally catch kid

"No it can't be!" Kid said hopelessly "I can't be arrested I have something to do!"

I had forgotten it was Kaito for a moment. But it came back to me. I pulled her hat and wig off.

* * *

Kaito p.o.v

"_I am handcuffed with him and he knows who I am! Lady luck where are you!?" _Ithought panicked.

"Don't hate me!" I said with a hopeless voice.

He looked at me with a disappointed look, "Do you really think I would hate you Kaito Kid?"

It's Kaitou Kid Nakamori-keibu… wait a minute it's a really bad pun!" I said exasperate.

"No it's a good one! When I think that I never realized I feel stupid! You were right I'm really an idiot!" He said with a sigh.

I couldn't believe what he just said.

"I never said that nether while being Kaito or Kid never!" I said looking angrily at him. "Also, those things hurt can you let me go?!"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "You are the first person I catch who said that!"

"I am Kid what do you expect! Oh and by the way," I said with the Kid grin as I freed myself, "I am uncatchable!"

He looked at me wide eyed, "You are unbelievable!"

"I know!" I said as I laughed. He laughed with me.

"I never thought I would be laughed like that with Kid!" He said while laughing.

"Hey I can be good company you know, but you are right! I never thought I would be laughing with you while being in this costume ether!" I said with a smile

"Well, maybe having Kid as an ally will be great! However there is one thing that I wonder: why do you steal and bring back everything?" Nakamori-keibu said raising an eyebrow.

"I am looking for a particular jewel!" I said with determination. "I will tell you everything one day I promise!"

"I hope you do! See you tomorrow Kaito Kid!" He said with a smile.

"It's Kaito or Kaitou Kid not Kaito Kid!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever you say! Have a good night!" He said with a grin.

"Have a good night you too!" I said smiling as I put my hat and wig back on.

"It's really weird, now that I know it's you, to see you like that!" He said seriously.

"Well, you better get used to it!" I said with my Kid voice. "See ya!"

Then, I pull on my hang-glider and flew back home.

When I was in front of my house, I saw Sonoko and Ran going home. Saguru-kun was with them.

"Sorry, I was talking with Nakamori-keibu he saw me!" I said with a sigh.

"WHAT!?" They screamed shocked at the same time.

I was really glad to have the same uncle niece relationship with him has always. He was my second godfather after all!

I was about to answer them when I was interrupt.

"Hey Kaito! A familiar voice said behind me. We all turned to see Nakamori- keibu behind me.

* * *

Nakamori p.o.v

Kaito and the others three all turned at the same time.

"What?" said Kaito surprised.

"You forgot your monocle Kaito Kid!" I said with a smile.

"Thanks , and for the last time, it's KAITOU Kid not Kaito Kid!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Kaito-chan, why did you admit it?" Hakuba-kun said with a raised eyebrow.

"He knew already, anyway! Also, he can't do anything about it. I'm his goddaughter after all!" She said with a Kid grin.

"Shit, that right I have Kid as my goddaughter!" I said wide eyed.

She began to laugh and the others too. Soon, I was also laughing.

"Don't forget we want to know why you are Kid!" The four of us said at the same time.

"Yes, one day, I will tell Tantei-kun and you four and maybe even others at the same time!"

"What, he knows?" We said surprised.

"Of course he knows!" She said.

Then, her cell phone rang.

"Hi, oh Conan!" She said with wide eyes.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU INVITED RAN AND SONOKO TO YOUR HOUSE AND NOT ME!" His screams could be heard over the phone, the speaker was on.

"Where are you?" Kaito said with a little bit of nervousness in her eyes, an angry Edogawa Conan was a scary Edogawa Conan!

"_Who would have thought a seven years old kid could be that scary!" _I thought with wide eyes.

"I'M ALMOST AT YOUR HOUSE! IT'S THE 4000TH RIGHT?!" He was really angry.

"Heu yes, you are right!" she said shaking a little.

"Well," he said in a calm but angry voice, I'm at the 3990 so I will be there soon!"

Then, he hung off the phone.

* * *

Ran p.o.v

I had never heard Shinichi be so angry in my live and I was really worried for Kaito.

"_Damn, she is going to get it hard!" _I thought with fear.

I really loved Shinichi, he was like a brother and my best friendbut when he was angry… Well better not think about it!

"Kaito, if I was you I would be running to my room and hide in my bed, right now!" I said totally serious.

"That bad?" She said with fear.

"Worst!" I said in fear myself.

However, before she could do anything, Shinichi came in front of us.

_"He looks ready to slap her right here!_ " I thought nervously.

* * *

Kaito p.o.v

Of all the time I saw him angry, this was the worst! He was looking at me with pure rage in his eyes his ole body was shaking with anger.

_"Shit Tantei-kun is totally enraged!" _I thought while stepping back toward my house.

"Well, I think I will be going back home!" Nakamori-keibu said with a nervous laugh. He went to his car and left.

"Me too!" Sonoko said running away.

"I will be waiting inside!" Saguru-kun said before running inside.

"I will come back later to bring you back with me, Shinichi. Good luck, Kaito!" Ran said leaving.

"_Cowards!" _I thought as I was left alone with Shinichi in his seven years old form.

Conan\ Shinichi p.o.v

I don't think I never get so angry in all my life. Not even when I learn that Haibara had been in the black organization.

"_ANO YARO! How dare she let me down like that, I thought we were friends!" _I thought with fury.

"HOW DARE YOU KID!" I said with rage.

"I told you to not call me that when people could hear!" She said with a poker-face.

"_I can't take her freaking poker-face anymore!"_ I thought before I exploded.

"I don't care about that! You can get in jail for all I care! It would have been better if we never became friend! You are just someone who acts like you don't have real feelings just a freaking poker-face and arrogance! You never trust anyone and you leave people behind! I don't get why I became friend with you Kid! And why I forgive you when I learn you were the insane girl who looked at me like she wanted to kill me! I should have betrayed you when I learned it!" I was so angry that I didn't realise what I was saying until I said it. "Oh my god, I didn't really said that?!"

She was looking at me with a look of betrayal in her eyes. She turned to get back at her house, but I stopped her.

"Wait Kaito, I am sorry!" I said with a pleading voice. "I was angry I don't Know why I said it!"

"You are right, you know? About the fact that I just have a poker-face but no feelings and that I never trust anyone! I want to but I can't, it drives me insane! I want to be able to trust people too!" She turned toward me with a broken face and tears in her eyes. "Could you help me, Tantei-kun?"

I opened my arms. She came toward me and held me up. I put the tears away from her face and eyes. Then, I smiled.

"I will help you Kaito!" I said honestly.

"Thank you, Shinichi!" She said with a smile.

"You are welcome, but call me Conan in public." I said with a smirk.

"I will!" She said with her grin. "Oh, and I'm not arrogant!"

"Kid, the moonlight magician, not arrogant!? Yeah right!" I said with a grin.

"Hey! You are arrogant yourself you know?!" She said with indignation.

"ME?! You are kidding right?! By the way, could you, at least, show me what you showed to the others?"

"Of course, come with me!" She said with a grin.

We went to her house and then her room.

"Woah, you have a wonderful house and room! Also, that portrait is awesome!" I said with a smile.

"Thanks, I will show you something that should interest you!" She said with the Kid grin and a wink as she put her hand on the portrait.

It went open. I was surprise.

"You have a secret room in your room?" I said surprise.

"Yes and you should go inside!" Kaito said with a grin on her face.

I went inside and my eyes grew wide in shock.

"_Oh my god! This is the place where Kaito keep all her Kid stuff: the doves, the hang-glider, the tricks and all the other things!"_ I thought with sparkles in my eyes.

"This is exactly how I thought it was! Oh my god, there is even a car!" I said with excitement.

"Yes but that's not all! There is something that I didn't show to the others!" She said seriously.

"What is it?!" I said with surprise.

"Are you familiar with the Black Syndicate?" She said her eyes getting darker.

"The Black Syndicate?!" I said surprise that name was bothering me.

"Yes, the Black Syndicate. It's an organization with animals or alcohols Code-names! They are dressed in black from head to tows!" Kaito was totally serious when she said that.

"WHAT?!" I screamed surprised. "You know them?!"

"Of course I know them," Kaito said with hatred, "they are my worst enemies! Have you ever heard of the **White Dove**?" She said curiously.

"Of course I did. The **White Dove** is someone known by the F.B.I. The **White Dove **began to be known one year and a half ago. It's someone that the Black Organization wants to kill because he knows what they are looking for and could destroy them with that knowledge! Don't tell me…?" I said with wide eyes.

"Yes!" She said as she put away a false wall to reveal the pictures of all the organisation members. Most were cataloged as enemies, while five were cataloged as possible allies. One of them, Snake, had an X on it. "Kid is the **White Dove**, I am Kid it's me!"

I could not believe it Kaito was the one the Black Organization wanted. I had to call Haibara.

"Thank you for telling me but I have to go!" I said with hurry.

"Okay!" She said with a frown. "See you later!"

"Yeah see you!" I said as I got out of her room.

Ran was waiting for me outside.

"Shinichi, is everything alright?"

"Not really, I have to call two persons!"

I began to call Haibara.

* * *

Ai p.o.v

I was in front of my computer when I received the call. I got up and I walked toward it.

"Yes who is it?" I said with a kind voice.

"Haibara, it's me don't talk like that!" Kudo-kun said with a quick voice.

"Kudo-kun, could you talk more slowly? So why are you calling?" I said with a calm voice.

"I just wanted to tell you that I found out who the **White Dove **is!" He said calmly, but I could hear excitement.

"You are serious?! Who is it?!" I said interested and excited.

"_The __**White Dove**__! After all this time I will finally be able to know who it is! I tried to find out since I left the organization six months ago!"_ I couldn't wait for him to say who it was.

"You don't have any name that comes to your mind? Think about it!" He said with an excited voice.

"Let me think. **White Dove**. So it could be someone who wears white and have doves. Masaka this is Kid!?" I said totally bewildered.

"Exactly!" He said with affirmative.

"How could I have been so stupid?" I said in exasperation. "It should have been obvious!"

"Don't blame yourself!" He said sharply before he continued more softly. "I know who Kaitou Kid really is!"

I could not believe it. I had been wondering who it was since he came back, after all Toichi-san, my favourite magician was dead.

"Who is it?!" I said totally excited.

"I would never have thought you could be that excited Haibara! Kaitou Kid is Kuroba Kaito the daughter of Kuroba Toichi." He said calmly.

"What? Oh my god so this is why!" I said with a hand over my mouth.

"What do you mean?" He said curiously.

"I will let her tell you herself! See you later, Kudo-kun, good night!" I said.

"Good night Haibara, see you tomorrow!" He said before ending.

* * *

Jodie p.o.v

I was in my office wondering about the Black Syndicate when I receive a call. Shuu came next to me curious. (A.N: I know he's not supposed to be there but I like him too much).

"Who is it?" Shuu said curiously.

"I don't know! I will put it on speaker!" I said opening the phone.

"Hi, F.B.I, Jodie Starling, what can I do for you?" I was wondering who it was.

"Hi, Jodie-san this is Conan, I'm sorry to bother you but I learn something that could interest you!" He said seriously.

James-san, who was there, and Shuu seemed very interested too.

"Oh, **Cool Kid,** don't worry you are never bothering me what is it?" I said with interest.

"It's about the **White Dove**!" He said with a serious voice.

We all got really interested. "The **White Dove**? You know who it is?"

"Yes the person told me herself!" He had never been this serious before.

"Who is it?!" I said with the impression of being in a suspense.

"Think about it, who is always wearing white and have doves with him?!" He said with excitement mixed with seriousness.

All the three of us eyes widen. "Kid?!" I said surprised. "Oh my god, if only we knew who it was we could help him, he could be a great ally!" I said seriously my co-worker agreeing with me.

"I know who Kid is! If you promise to not put him in jail I could give you his name and cell number!" He was totally serious.

We looked at each other and we agreed. "Okay, I will not put him in jail!"

"Okay, first it's a girl, a high school girl!" He said honestly.

"What Kid is a girl and a teenager?!" I was totally surprise.

"Yes, do you know about Kuroba Toichi?" He said curiously.

"Of course, he was a famous magician who died ten years ago. It was supposed to be an accident. I always thought it was a murder!" I said angrily I always loved that magician.

"Well, you were right. Were you there?" He said curiously.

"Yes I went to almost all is shows!"

"Well, do you remember the little girl who screamed hysterically when he died?!" He said sadly.

"How could I ever forget?" I said with a frown I had been traumatized by that that poor girl.

"Well, she was his daughter! Her name is Kuroba Kaito and she is Kaitou Kid her number is 321-1412!" He said completely serious.

"Thanks!" I said.

"You are welcome!" And he hung up.

I turned toward James-san and Shuu.

"Well, this is interesting!" Shuu said with a smirk.

"Of course this is interesting!" I said before calling.

* * *

Kaito p.o.v

I was wondering what was going on with Shinichi when my cell rang.

"I this is Kuroba Kaito, what can I do for you?!" I said kindly with my full Kid costume still on, even the gloves.

"Hi, this is Jodie Starling from the F.B.I." A kindly voice said from the phone end.

"F.B.I?" I said surprised. "Why would the F.B.I want something with me?"

"We know about your other life Kid!" She said seriously.

"How do you know about that?" I said with my Kid voice.

"Edogawa Conan told us!" She said.

"_Tantei-kun how could you! I trusted you!" _I thought completely betrayed.

I couldn't believe he had done that to me.

"He told you?" I said shaking a little.

"Yes he told us about the fact that you are Kid and that you are the **White Dove**!"

"_You even told the F.B.I about that, how could you? Next time I saw you, you will pay!" _I thought angrily.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Same thing that you want, we want to stop the Black Syndicate!" She said seriously.

I was totally surprise.

"Really?" I said curiously.

"Yes, totally! We could help each other!" She said.

"Alright!" I said with a determinate face.

"Great, could you come here, in my office so we can discuss about it, now?" She asked.

"Seriously?" I said my eyes wide. "I accept!"

"Great, the address is 1000th Beika street!" She said.

"Okay, I will come with my hang-glider! It will be faster!" I said before hung my cell.

"Sagaru-kun, I have to out this is really important!" I said running past him.

"Like this, as Kid?" He said surprised.

"Yes like this! See you later!" I opened my hang-glider and flew to the address.

"Before that, I have someone to call!" I said to myself coldly.

* * *

Conan p.o.v

I was thinking about all this, in my room when my cell rang.

"Moshi Moshi?" I said opening the cell.

"Hi, Tantei-kun!" Kaito said with her Kid voice in a cold rage.

"k-k-Kid!" I said with fear. "What's wrong?"

"_That voice is scary Kaito!" _I thought with fear.

"What's wrong?!" Kid, I will call her that for the moment, said with a cold voice. "You said my identity to a member of the F.B.I Shinichi!"

"I was worry about you Kid, and Jodie-san helped me a lot in the past so I thought I could tell her!"

"I just hope for you that I don't get arrested, or I will get out and come to find you!" She said before hung off the phone.

"Shit she was angry!" I thought shaken.

* * *

Kaito p.o.v

I knew he was worried about me, only I couldn't stop to be angry at him even if I knew that.

"_I trusted you, I hope for you the meeting goes well!" _I thought with my poker-face back on.

I walked in the building, with my Kid disguise, and began to look for the office she was in. I finally found it.

"_Well, I hope this goes well!" _I thought as I knocked on the door.

* * *

Jodie p.o.v

I was in my office with James-san and Shuu when we heard the knock.

"You can come in!" The three of us said at the same time.

The door opened to reveal Kaitou Kid.

"So you came!" I said as he, or should I say she, walks in.

"I told you I would right?" she said with the Kid grin.

"Could you show to us how you look like please?" Shuu said.

As an answer she took of her wig and her hat.

"Oh my god, you really are that girl!" I said with my hand on my mouth.

"Yes, I am! Now, what did you want to discuss with me?!" She said with her arms crossed on her chest.

"We thought you could tell us things about the black organization!" I said with a pen and papers.

"Well, I have something on Cris Vineyard also known as Vermouth!" She said with a frown.

"Well, I can't wait so say it!" I said.

"This morning Vermouth drove two news students in my class to school! Why would she do that? Also, they seem to live at the same house!"

"Why would Vermouth life with two students?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

Then her cell rang. She put it on speaker.

"Hi, oh Kairi it's you!" She looked at us nodding toward the cell phone. I immediately understood it was one of the students.

"Yes it's me, hey you said you wanted to talk with Cris, well she accepts!" The girl said with what seemed to be a sincere voice.

"Okay, I would love it!" She said nodding at me. ¸

"Cris, Kaito on the phone!" Kairi said.

"Hi, I am Cris Vineyard, you must be Kuroba Kaito? Kairi and Sana said a lot of good about you!" Vermouth said.

"Really, I'm surprise. By the way, I was surprise when I saw the famous actress drive to my school this morning!" Kaito said with a frown.

Vermouth laughed on the phone before saying in an unexpected sincere voice, "They are like sister for me I've been taking care of them for a long time! The three of us life together, also I heard about your dad from my mother, Sharon Vineyard, he was teaching her the art of disguise with Kudo Yukiko!"

"Really!?" Kaito seemed to know that Sharon and Cris was the same person.

"Yes, she was always saying how wonderful he was and was totally devastated and enraged when she saw him died because she always knew it was not an accident!" She said totally serious.

Kaito looked at us with wide eyes before talking. "What did your mother want?"

"To stop the people who did that of course, same with me! If you want my help I will help you! I know about the fact that you are Kid Kaito!" She said sincerely too.

The four of us looked at each other with wide eyes.

"You know?!" She said with a shaking voice.

"Yes, don't worry I didn't tell anyone, I want the organization members to be sent in jail too!" She said with determination. "See you later **White Dove**!" Then she hung off the phone.

"Do you think we can consider her as an ally?!" She said curious.

"Maybe !" We said with a smile. Before laughing

"I can't believe Vermouth will help us take down the black organization!" Kaito said with her Kid grin.

"I know! Now we have Sherry, Kir, Vermouth and probably, Bloody-Mary and Porto as allies!"

"I think those two are Kairi-Jane and Sana!" Kaito said.

"What make you say that?" I said with a frown.

"I don't know an intuition!" She said smiling.

We discussed some more before she left. I have to go see you later.

"Good bye!" We said as she left.

"It was a good idea to invite her! She will be a good ally in the future! As good as **Cool Kid **I'm sure!" I said with a smile.

* * *

Conan p.o.v

I was on my bed when I heard Kogoro voice sounding completely excited, "Oh my god! I can't believe you of all people are here! Do you want my help?"

"No, thank you! You were about to leave?" A young woman with a kind voice said at the door.

"_I am sure I heard this voice before but where?!" _ This was bothering me I knew this voice but I couldn't replace it.

"Yes, I was leaving. If you are not here to talk with me, who do you want to talk with?" he said curiously.

"I would like to talk with your daughter. Could you call her before leaving?" She asked kindly.

"Why would an actress want to talk with my daughter?" He said really curious.

"I'm sorry to say this Mori-san but this is not of your business!" She said getting a little impatient.

For once, Kogoro just listen and went to Ran room before leaving, when Ran came to the door and saw who it was, she gasped, "You!"

"Yes me! Oh please don't look at me like that! I just want to talk with your 'little brother' Edogawa Conan." She said with a soft voice.

"You know right?" Ran said a bit stressed.

"If you are talking about the fact that he is Shinichi, yes I know! Now can I talk to him, please?" She said coldly but kindly at the same time.

"_What some stranger seem to know who I am?" _I was getting a bit worried.

"Okay then, I will bring you to his room. However, don't do anything to him or I will hurt you!" She said seriously.

"I won't do anything. However, you could do nothing to me." She said laughing.

Ran came to me room and opened the door. "Shinichi there is someone who wants to see you! I think you know her."

"Who is it?" I said wandering as I sat on my bed.

"Cris Vineyard!" It wasn't Ran who answered but the blond woman who was standing next to her. "Hi **Cool Guy** how are you?"

"Vermouth?! What are you doing here?!" I said standing up.

"Now, calm down! I just want to discuss with you!" She said before turning to Ran. "Could you leave the room, please? I promise nothing will happen to him."

"Alright then!" Then she left.

"So are how you?" Vermouth said sitting next to me.

I was watching for any suspicious movement. However, she made no ones.

"I'm fine, this situation is weird! What are you here for?"

"Just talking. Oh and I know everything about the **White Dove**." She said with a grin.

"You know! This is a nightmare!" I said putting my head in my hands.

"Shinichi-kun," I looked at her surprise because it was the first time she called me that, "I will not tell anyone about her like I haven't told anyone, except Bloody-Mary and Porto, who you are."

"So they know about me and Kaito. Who are they?" I said curious.

"They are Kaito classmates, Kairi-Jane and Sana, they are seventeen." She said sincerely. I was about to answer when my phone call.

"Hi? Oh Haibara!" Vermouth looked at me with a grin putting on the speaker.

"Hi Kudo-kun! Are you alone? I would like to gives you some information!" She said her tone as cold as ever.

"I see she is the same as ever then!" Vermouth said giggling a little.

"Who was that Kudo-kun?" She said curiously but with a little bit of fear.

"No one just Cris Vineyard." Vermouth said with a teasing voice.

"Vermouth?!" Haibara said with fear mixed with anger.

"Calm down Shiho or should I say Sherry! I just wanted to talk to him! And anyway, stop hiding yourself away from me! You are not the only one who wants the organization down! I want it too! Must of all, I want Snake to pay!" She said with rage.

"Snake? What Snake have to do with it, Vermouth?" Haibara said curious.

"He is the one who killed him! The one who killed my disguise teacher, ten years ago!" She said shaking with rage.

"You mean…?" She said surprised.

"Yes him! Now if you excuse me." She passed the phone back to me and went to sit in a corner.

* * *

Kaito p.o.v

I was looking at Jii-chan with a serious look.

"I will win Jii-chan!" I said with my Kid grin.

"Are you sure Kaito-Bocchama?" He said with wonder.

"Absolutely!" I said. "I will destroy Pandora and put most of the Black Organisation member in jail! It will begin with Snake!"

"I hope you are right Kaito-bocchama!" He said hoping.

* * *

Vermouth p.o.v

I was eating with Kairi and Sana when the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?" I said with a smile.

"Vermouth, it''s me!" I knew this voice and I hated it.

"Hi Snake!" I said acting neutral.

"Did you find any information about Kid that damn **White Dove**?" He said with rage.

"Of course not! Kid is a master of disguise, you know it! Also, how could I know anything, it's not like I go to is heist!" I said with a smirk.

"Did you find anything about Pandora?" He said eagerly.

"No, I didn't! I told you that one week ago!" I said a little bit irritated. "You know that jewel is just a legend!"

"No it's not, we have to find it before Kid!" He said getting nervous.

"You should sleep Snake you seem tired! Also, I swear Pandora is just a legend!" Then I hang up the phone.

"A legend, huh!?"Kairi and Sana said with a smirk.

"They will never found out!" I said looking at the moon. "Kairi, can you?

"Yes of course!" She said with a smile.

She went to the curtains and let the light getting inside. Then, she put her necklace on her. The sapphire began to glow red as Sana hair and eyes became red also.

"I am certainly not a legend!" Sana said with a laugh.

"So, do you thing we should help Kid and the others put the members of the Organisation in jail?!" I said excited.

"Yes!" They said as Sana Pandora hairs were as red as the gem.

We began to laugh. An hour later we went to bed preparing ourselves for tomorrow.

* * *

I hope you liked it. It was not as good as I wanted but I hope it's not bad Reviews please!


End file.
